It Was Never Goodbye
by IloveheartlandX
Summary: A Finchel-centric story about what happens after Finn puts Rachel on the train in Goodbye. Hopefully multichapter. Story is better than summary
1. What Means The Most To Me

It Was Never Goodbye

Summary; This is a Finchel-centric, hopefully multichapter story based on what happens to Finn and Rachel after Goodbye. Not good at summaries so hopefully the story is better.

Disclaimer: If I owned glee Finchel would be together right now! All rights go to RIB and Fox.

Chapter 1: What Means The Most To Me

_Finn's POV_

_Okay I can tell my friends hate me right now for breaking Rachel's heart but not as much as I hate myself. I saw her face as she got onto that train. And it's all my fault. Maybe I'm not setting her free after all. Maybe I'm just holding us both back because we'll always wonder what it would've been like if we got married. In that moment I make up my mind. "I'm going after her" I say. All of my fellow New Directions members swivel their heads. "Are you sure Finn?" asks Puck. "Definitely, I'm going after her!" I yell. "I had an inkling when you mentioned your plan to us that you were going to do this so I get these" says Kurt producing 2 plane tickets from his jacket pocket. "2?" I question. "Yeah you don't think I'm not gonna wanna know how this turns out do you? Especially after I bought the tickets" says Kurt. "Alright lets go" I say running to the car._

_Rachel's POV_

_I can't believe this! Finn's insecurities got in the way of our relationship again (like when we broke up cause I kissed Puck, even though he knew it meant NOTHING to me!). So now I'm sitting on a train, heading towards the city of my dreams and…. I don't even wanna go. All I wanna do is be with Finn. But I can't. Cause he let me go. I cry myself to sleep._

_Finn's POV_

_We rush through the airport to the gate that the flight that Kurt booked leaves from. We make it there just in the nick of time. Yes! I had a purpose. Rach was my number 1 priority and I was going to get to New York and tell her how I really feel: that I can't possibly live without her. _

_About 2 hours later:_

_Rachel's POV_

_My dads had already found an apartment for me to live in but it felt… empty. And I knew what was missing. It was Finn. Great. I was gonna be stuck in this horrible, lonely apartment for the rest of my life. I didn't want New York if I didn't have Finn with me. And then came the knock at the door._

_Finn's POV_

"_Are you sure this is her apartment?" I ask Kurt, worried that I have come to tell the woman I love that I can't live without her and the apartment is wrong- that would be embarrassing. I knock on the door. And it is. It's right. And there she is. She's never looked more beautiful than she does right now. "Finn, wh-. What are you doing here?" she asks me. "I love you, what I said earlier was stupid, I want to be with you, I don't want to go into the army, I want to be in New York with you" I say to her. She slaps me. "Why did you do that?" I ask, my hand swinging up to my cheek. "That was for leaving" she says. "And this is for coming back" she leans over and kisses me. "So you'll take me back?" I ask her. "Of course, Finny I never wanted to let you go". "Hey Finn. I'm gonna go ok" Kurt tells me. I shoot a quick nod in his direction and ask Rach. "So can I come in or are you gonna leave me sitting in the hallway for the rest of my life or what?" I ask her. "All your life, you mean you're staying here?" she asks. "Yes. Mom's sending my stuff over". "Good" she says. She grabs hold of me and wraps her legs around my waist. She kisses me, hard and fast and passionate. "Come in" she whispers into my ear. She pulls my hand into her, sorry our apartment and we kiss. Every time her tongue moves into my mouth, it's like a series of fireworks. We remove each other's clothes and I lay her on the kitchen table. I lower myself into her and then we move. As one. Completely connected. It was completely breathtaking. We reach the earshattering orgasm at the same time. We quickly redress. "I love you Finn, I'm so glad you came after me" she says. "Me too" I say. "Well I wanna get something straight first and I have a song for you to tell you". "Okay" I say, sitting up on the table. _

_Rachel:_

_The other day when something asked me _

_Are you living your dream?_

_I didn't know what to say_

_I honestly had to think_

_I try to be so many places at the same time_

_Every day a million things cluttering up my mind_

_Another feather falling off my wings_

_I climb so high it gets hard to breathe_

_Forget to remember what I really need_

_What means the most to me_

_Is waking up next to you_

_Feel the morning breeze_

_You're my favourite thing and I love_

_Coming home to your arms_

_When you kiss me hello_

_It's these simple things_

_That mean the most to me _

_That mean the most to me, yeah_

_Every time I have to leave_

_I feel like I am leaving a part of me_

_You're the only place I wanna be_

_Well nothing else matters I just lose focus_

_When you're not around, you're still the only one I notice_

_I can't help the way I feel_

_It doesn't matter if I win or lose_

_Cause what means the most to me_

_Is waking up next to you_

_When you're holding me_

_And have a little time to play_

_In your arms, race your heart, laugh til it gets dark_

_It's these simple things that mean the most to me_

_No more days far away where I miss you_

_No more nights trying to fall asleep without you_

_From now on I'm always gonna be there_

_I won't miss another day that we won't share_

_I'll be there_

_Cause you mean the most to me_

_Oh, you mean the most to me_

_Now that I'm here with you_

_I will stay by your side_

_I won't leave you this time_

_Oh no_

_The next time someone asks me_

"_Are you lving your dream?"_

_I guess I'll know what to say_

_I won't even have to think_

"_So don't even bother ask whether you or New York mean the most to me Finn Hudson because New York is nothing without you here with me. You mean the most to me, make no mistake!" she says. "Well I'll remember that. You'll always mean the most to me Rach. That's why I couldn't let you go" I say. She kisses me. "So does this mean we're still engaged?" she asks. "Well I still want to marry you so yes it does" I say. "Good" she says and kisses me again._

_A/N: The song used in this chapter was Colbie Caillat- What Means the Most. All rights go to her. I would really like your input as to where you want this story to go- as I'd like it to be multichapter. 5 reviews and some suggestions before next chapter goes up please!. _

_Review?_


	2. Spring Awakening

Chapter 2: Spring Awakening

A/N: Thanks go to StBerry Lover24 for the idea for this chapter. Keep the reviews and ideas coming guys! I want this to be your story too!

Disclaimer:

If I owned Glee, then Finchel would be married by now. All rights go to RIB and Fox!

_Rachel's POV_

_It was here! The day I had been preparing for my entire life. My first day of NYADA. I was going to set the world on fire. And I had Finn by my side. What could possibly go wrong?_

_Finn's POV_

"_Good morning Rach" I said as she leaned over to kiss me. "Are you excited for your first day of NYADA?" I ask her. "Are you kidding, I'm gonna blow their socks off!" she says, forever the confident Rach that I fell in love with. "I'll meet you for lunch ok?" I ask her. "That's fine, see you later hon" she says and leaves our apartment._

_Rachel's POV_

_I stride confident, poised and ready to show off into my first NYADA class, which is singing- so naturally I'm going to blow everyone's minds with my incredible talent. "Ms Berry, everyone else arrived on time, do you have some problem with time keeping?" the professor at the front of the class said. "No, sorry Professor…" I pause realising that I don't know the professor's name. "Professor Keller, your new singing teacher" the man says. "Now take a seat Ms Berry". I sit down, completely embarrassed. "Ok class so as I was saying before Ms Berry so rudely interrupted was that auditions for this years NYADA Fall Musical are this morning. I would highly recommend that everyone in this class auditions". There is a huge crowd round the signup sheet and I push a guy with curly hair out the way to get to it. "Sorry" I say. "No problem, Rachel" he says. I turn round in shock that he knows my name. I see him, that smirking, irritating jackass who threw eggs over me in sophomore year. "Jesse St Jackass, I would say it is pleasure to see you again but my dads told me it was bad to lie". I sign my name quickly, leaving a scribbled star next to it, flick my hair over my shoulder and stalk out the room._

_A few hours later…._

_It was lunchtime and I just had time to check the list of who'd got what part before I had to meet Finn for lunch. I was pretty sure I'd got Wendla as my audition had gone well._

_**Flashback:**_

"_**Hello, my name is Rachel Berry, I'm auditioning for Wendla and I'll be singing "Mama Who Bore Me".**_

_**Rachel:**_

_**Mamma who bore me**_

_**Mamma who gave me**_

_**No way to handle things**_

_**Who made me so sad**_

_**Mamma, the weeping**_

_**Mamma, the angels**_

_**No sleep in heaven**_

_**Or Bethlehem**_

_**Some pray that one day, Christ will come a'callin**_

_**They light a candle and hope that it glows**_

_**And some just lie there crying for Him to come find them**_

_**But when He comes, they don't know how to go**_

_**Mamma who bore me**_

_**Mamma who gave me**_

_**No way to handle things**_

_**Who made me so bad**_

_**Mamma, the weeping**_

_**Mamma, the angels**_

_**No sleep in heaven**_

_**Or Bethlehem**_

"_**Well done Ms Berry, you really conveyed the naivety of Wendla in that song. I wouldn't be surprised if you got the part. Just try not to be late to my class again, eh?" Professor Keller says. "I won't be late again Professor Keller" I say exiting the stage.**_

_**End of flashback**_

_So naturally I was quite confident when I went to see the casting sheet. I scanned for my name. "Yes, I got Wendla". "Congratulations, it looks like we'll be working together". I hear Jesse's snakelike voice come from behind me. "You pig! You had to audition for Melchoir because you knew I was going to go out for Wendla. I hate you!" I yell at him. "Really. Or do you love me?" Jesse asks, grabbing me round the waist. I am too shocked to do anything for the moment. Then I knee him in the balls. "Oh I definitely hate you!"_

_Finn's POV_

_I walk into NYADA's main hall and see Jesse St Jackass lying on the floor, clutching his balls. I guess someone finally gave him what was coming to him. And then I see Rach. I run over to her. "Hey Rach, Jesse St Jackass giving you trouble" I ask her giving her a quick kiss. "Yes, he got Melchoir in Spring Awakening and he only auditioned because he wanted to get close to me and away from you". I stand next to Jesse. "If you really thought you could get between me and Rach like that you're worse than I thought Jackass" I say to him. "Well I'm getting to you now aren't I big guy? You don't scare me!" the slimy weasel says. "Clearly" I say. I stomp on his nose breaking it. Then on his ribs. And then his legs for good measure. I hear them snap. "Oh no, you're not gonna be able to torture me and me fiancée by playing a romantic lead opposite her, because, oh no- you can't do anything if you can't stand up. Shame" I say. Rach and I high five each other. We walk off leaving Jesse St Jackass still lying on the floor. "Ok you are officially the best fiancée ever, you know that right?" she says to me._

"_I do now" I say kissing her._

_A/N: Once again thank you to StBerry Lover24 for the idea for this chapter. Anyone else who is reading this, please review and leave suggestions for chapter 3. I want this to be your story as much as mine. Song was Mama Who Bore Me- Spring Awakening. All rights go to Spring Awakening._

_Review? (and leave suggestions for chapter 3)._


	3. Keeping Busy

Chapter 3: Keeping Busy

A/N: Thanks go to sarah marie val for the idea for this chapter- it will be centred around Finn. A little bit of this chapter will be M content.

_Finn's POV_

_I threw the phone across the room. Yet another phone call, yet another rejection. It should not be this hard to find a job! There Rach was floating through NYADA like it was easy for her and here I was sitting day after day writing numerous college applications and trying to find work. I was sick of feeling useless. And I was gonna do something about it!_

_I stormed into the dean of admissions office at NYU. "You do know you need an appointment before coming here, right?" the dean says. "Sorry, Dean Lowell but I have something to say". "Go ahead". "Well I applied here months ago and I still haven't heard back. Can I assume I haven't been accepted and then apply year after year until I finally get the answer I want". "Mr Hudson, had you just waited until this afternoon….." he slides an envelope across the table to me. "Open it" he says. I open the letter and scan it. "I got in?" I say surprised. "Yes Mr Hudson you did. Your essay was one of the best we've read and your application showed that you were thoughtful and that music education is clearly something you are passionate about. Congratulations Mr Hudson, we are offering you a full scholarship to NYU. I'm sure you will make a great contribution to the freshman class. Now if that's all then I will see you for your first day on Monday". "Thank you Dean Lowell" I say. I run out of the office and punch the air. Finally something's going my way!._

_Rachel's POV_

"_Honey, are you home?" I call when I get back from my day's classes. "Yes, I'm in here" Finn yells from the kitchen of our apartment. He nearly crushes me as he pulls me into an embrace. "Whoa, what happened to you today?" I ask pulling away from his monster grip. "I got into NYU, to study music education!" he yells. "Honey, that's awesome!. I'm so proud of you" I say. "I'm so sorry, I was so caught up in my news that I forgot to ask about your day. How's Spring Awakening rehearsals going?" he asks me. "Well, they've finally found a new Melchoir- his name's Bradley and he's gay so you have nothing to worry about. And I've been talking with the wedding planner. If it's ok with you we're having a summer wedding in June. At Central Park cause I know that's your favourite place in New York". Finn lifts me up and kisses me. "That's amazing honey. I can't wait to call you my wife" he says. "And I can't wait to call you my husband" I say. I kiss him hard on the mouth. "How about some celebratory sex?" I whisper in his ear. "I'm not complaining" he whispers back. I take his hand and drag him to our bedroom. We kiss, long, sweet and soft. I run my hands through his hair and wrap my legs round his waist. He lays me down on the bed. I unbutton his shirt. He unfastens my bra. We strip each other until we're both naked. He kisses me and enters. We move slowly together- sweet rather than hard and passionate. I moan softly into Finn's ear and say "more Finny, more". He pushes in further. We move together and I moan louder. "NOW FINNY" I yell. We climax together and Finn slides out of me. "Best. Sex. Ever." we say at the same time. We always have been like one mind._

_Finn's POV_

_It was a few days after I got into NYU and I'd been really busy as finally luck seemed to have come my way. I'd got a job in a local coffee shop singing and playing the guitar. It was my first day of work and Rach had come to see me before to wish me luck. "Good luck hon, you're gonna be awesome" I kiss him and there is a large wolf whistle from the crowd. "Shush you guys" I yell to the crowd. Rach goes and takes a seat. "Hello everybody, my name is Finn Hudson and I'm gonna be singing for you today. My first song is dedicated to my beautiful fiancée Rachel Berry whose sitting over there (I point to Rach). So this song is for her- Lonestar's Amazed._

_Finn:_

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better and better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life _

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh it feels like the first time, every time_

_I wanna spend the night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life _

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Oh, every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

"_Rach, you're awesome. I am constantly amazed by you." Rach comes up to the stage and wraps her legs around my waist and kisses me. "Alright guys, let's keep it PG" my manager yells and the coffee shop burst out in laughter. Rach slides down. "Not as amazed as I am by you Finn Hudson" she says. And we kiss again._

_A/N: Thanks once again to sarah marie val for the idea for this chapter. I have decided that the wedding will be around ch 10 of this story (I want this story to be around 20 chapters). Please review if you are reading this and leave suggestions for chapter 4. The song was Lonestar- Amazed. All rights go to Lonestar for the song. _

_Review? (and leave suggestions)_


	4. Surprise

Chapter 4: Surprise

A/N: Thanks once again to StBerry Lover24 for the idea for this chapter. As some background- in my story Shelby didn't come back to McKinley in Season 3 so Rachel hasn't seen her since she left in Sophomore Year. Oh part of this chapter is for my friend Zappy Shoes- you know which part! This chapter is mainly Rachel-based.

_Rachel's POV_

_It was Thanksgiving 2012 and it all started well. We had our parents and friends there and it was mine and Finn's last thanksgiving as a non-married couple. It was going to be perfect. Or so I thought….._

_Finn's POV_

_Okay, out of all the things I expected to happen that Thanksgiving, what actually happened was not one of them. This is what happened:_

_Rachel's POV_

"_Finn, honey can you get the door, I'm cooking" I said to Finn. "Course baby" I say. I answer the door to Puck and Quinn. "Finn, my man, happy thanksgiving". "Happy thanksgiving guys" I yell from the kitchen. Puck peers round the corner into the kitchen and yells "Nice ass Berry". I yell "Fuck you Puck" back to him. Just like old times._

_After a while everyone got here and it was going well. Until…_

_The doorbell rang- signalling the start of the horror that was going to be Thanksgiving 2012. "I'll get it" I say. So I go to answer the door and open it to reveal…. "Mom?" I say._

"_Hi, sweetheart" Mom said. I could see Beth, clinging on to her hand- she was clearly shy. I feel so jealous- here's my mom with the girl that took my place. She traded me in for a new version that wasn't even hers! "Will you just give me a minute?" I ask. My mom nods her head and I grab a paper bag and hyperventilate. "Rach are you ok?" Finn calls into the bathroom. "Yup, I'm coming out" I say. "Honey, you do realise your mom and Beth are waiting at the door". "Yes" I say shooting Finn evils as I walked back to face my mom- something I'd never thought I'd do again, let alone on thanksgiving. "Mom, what are you doing here?" I ask trying to stay calm when all I really want to do is hit her. "Am I not allowed to see my daughter on Thanksgiving?" she asks, a hurt look crossing her face. "You could've seen your daughter on any Thanksgiving for the past 18 years. And I know you're gonna say my dads made you sign a contract, but you're my mom and you could've seen me if you really wanted to. My dads are nice guys, they would've let you!" I say. "I know" my mom says her face falling. "Are you gonna let me in or not?" my mom says. "Just wait a sec mom". I go into the kitchen where everyone is eating. "Hey guys, as you know my mom's here so we're going to go into the bedroom. We have some issues to work through" I say. They all nod and I go back to talk to my mom. "Ok you can come in". I grab her hand, tell her to leave Beth with Quinn and Puck and we go into my room. _

"_Okay why are we in here?" my mom asks. "Because I don't want to yell at you in front of my dads, my fiancée and my friends" I say. _

"_Go on then, let me have it" my mom says, bowing her head in defeat._

"_Okay then I will. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW INSENSITIVE IT WAS TO BRING BETH TO MY HOME? DO YOU?" I yell at her. "No but I have a feeling you're about to tell me" my mom says. "OH YOU BET I AM. IT WASN'T JUST INSENSITIVE TO ME- BRINGING THE GIRL YOU REPLACED YOUR DAUGHTER WITH BECAUSE YOU JUST DIDN'T CARE ABOUT YOUR REAL DAUGHTER ENOUGH TO STICK AROUND SO YOU GET A REPLACEMENT WHO ISN'T EVEN YOURS AND COME AND PARADE HER AROUND IN YOUR DAUGHTER'S HOME! NOT TO MENTION HOW HORRIBLE IT IS TO PUCK AND QUINN- NOT WARNING THEM THAT YOU'RE COMING WITH THEIR DAUGHTER WHO THEY REGRET GIVING UP SO BADLY- A FEELING YOU SHOULD UNDERSTAND BECAUSE YOU GAVE YOUR OWN DAUGHTER UP AND SWAPPED HER FOR A NEW, IMPROVED VERSION". "Look honey I know it was hard for you, me adopting Beth but I thought you understood" my mom said. "WHY WOULD I UNDERSTAND? THE ONLY THING I UNDERSTAND IS THAT YOU REPLACED ME. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I WANTED TO MEET MY MOM? I WANTED A MOM FOREVER BUT YOU WEREN'T THERE AND THEN YOU LEFT ME AND REPLACED ME WITH BETH. AND THEN YOU JUST REAPPEAR AFTER 2 YEARS EXPECTING SOME HEARTWARMING REUNION. NO MOM, THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS. YOU HAVE TO EARN MY TRUST BACK BECAUSE GUESS WHAT MOM? YOU LEFT ME AND BROKE MY HEART BECAUSE I THOUGHT MY MOM DIDN'T LOVE ME." I finish yelling and instead break down crying. "Sweetheart…." my mom says sitting down on the bed and patting my back. "NO DON'T TOUCH ME" I yell at her standing up, tears still streaming down my face. "I want you to go now mom" I say trying to sound controlled. "But sweetie" she begins to say and I yell "GO!". She turns and leaves and I threw myself onto my bed and cry._

_I felt kinda bad about yelling at my mom so I got up, ran down the stairs and yelled "MOM, I'M SORRY!". My mom turns round and starts running towards me. It was like a scene from a movie. SCREECHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. There was a screech of brakes as….. well it all seemed to happen in slow motion but I watched as a yellow cab and my mother collided. "MOM!" I yelled and ran out into the street. She was lying there, completely still in the middle of the road. I ran over to her. "Mom, wake up" I say slapping her face. "Ouch" she says weakly. "Mom, please don't die". "I'm sorry sweetie. I'm sorry about everything. Don't forget I love you". And that was it. Those were my mom's last words. That Thanksgiving was the worst of my life. And why? Because the mom I never got to know died right in front of me. But even though she was gone, I kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear- I love you too mom._

_1 week later_

_Finn's POV_

_So that's it. That is what happened on Thanksgiving 2012. My fiancée lost her mom- the mom she never really knew. And so today we were going to bury Shelby Corcoran. "Rach are you ready?" I yell into her room. "Yes" she says coming out, trying to hide the fact she'd been crying. "It's gonna be ok honey, it's gonna be ok" I say. And she cries into my shirt. "I just never got the chance to know her Finn" she sobs. "I know, hon but you'll get through this and I'll be right here helping you" I say, squeezing her hand. "You're the best fiancé ever Finn" she says and kisses me. "Now let's go"._

_Rachel's POV_

_It's kinda strange missing someone you never knew. But I guess that's family for you. And yes I was mad at my mom. But that's probably cause I never knew her and that makes me sad- I'm sad because I missed out on knowing my mom- not because we had some amazing bond but because we were never able to have that amazing bond. And I know, how can you miss what you've never known? Well you can. Me missing my mom is prime example of that. You don't miss the person, you miss what you were never able to share with that person.  
_

_It was time for me to give my eulogy and I was a little nervous. I promised myself, Rachel you are not going to cry. So I walked up to that stage with my head held high, ready to say goodbye to my mom._

_"Hello everyone my name is Rachel Berry and I'm Shelby Corcoran's daughter. I've never been very good with words so I'm going to sing a song that really describes how I feel about her. Mom if you're listening then I want you to know that I love you"._

_Rachel:_

_If I _

_Should stay_

_I would only be in your way_

_So I'll go_

_But I know_

_I'll think of you every step of_

_The way_

_And I….._

_Will always _

_Love you, oohh_

_Will always_

_Love you_

_You_

_My darling you_

_Mmm-mm_

_Bittersweet_

_Memories_

_That is all I'm taking with me_

_So goodbye_

_Please don't cry_

_We both know I'm not what you_

_You need_

_And I…._

_Will always love you_

_I….._

_Will always love you_

_You, ooh_

_I hope _

_Life treats you kind_

_And I hope _

_You have all you dreamed of_

_And I wish you joy _

_And happiness_

_But above all this_

_I wish you love_

_And I…._

_I will always love you_

_I….._

_Will Always love you_

_And I….._

_Will always love you_

_I…._

_Will always love you_

_I, I will always love_

_You…_

_You_

_Mom I love you_

_I'll always _

_I'll always_

_Love_

_You….._

_Oooh_

_Ooohhh_

_I finish singing and even though I promised myself I wouldn't cry, tears are streaming down my face. "I'll always love you mom. No matter what." I say. And then tears overwhelm me and so I run down from the platform that I was singing on and throw myself into Finn's arms. And I cry. I let all the tears I held in through my song out. And I cry._

_A/N: The song used in this chapter was I Will Always Love You- Whitney Houston, all rights go to Whitney Houston and Dolly Parton. Thanks once again to StBerry Lover24 for the idea for this chapter and Zappy Shoes this chapter was for you, hope you liked who died. If you are reading this, once again please review and leave suggestions._

_Reviews? (and suggestions for Ch 5 please!)_


	5. Discovering Secrets

Chapter 5: Discovering Secrets

A/N: Thanks to StBerry Lover24 once again for helping me with the idea for this chapter. A little background for this chapter- Finn dated Rachel briefly in freshman year when she was 15 and they had a daughter but she was kidnapped (and Rachel and Finn have secretly been looking for her for three years- but they haven't found her).

_Rachel's POV_

_There is many things you expect to happen when you move to a new city: finding your kidnapped daughter is not one of them. This is how it happened:_

_It was the day of Shelby's will reading and so Quinn and Puck had come up to New York from LA as they had been left Beth. As we were leaving our house though, we saw a moving van pull up next door. "Look a moving van, I wonder who's our new neighbour?" I ask curious to know who the people living next door were. The door to the moving van slowly lowered and out ran a little girl. A little girl who looked just like me. OH MY GOD I thought as I realised who the little girl . That was my last thought before I blacked out. _

_Finn's POV_

_I caught Rach just before she hit the floor. I looked around to see what had caused her to faint. And that's when I saw her. Our little girl. The little girl who'd been taken from us and we hadn't seen for three years had practically landed on our doorstep. And she was coming towards me. OH CRAP! What do you say to your daughter who you haven't seen since she was a baby? Hi I'm your dad didn't seem to cut it. "Daddy" the little girl called. That's not possible, she couldn't remember me. And yet she was calling to me. She stands at my feet and says again, "Daddy?" but in more of a questioning way this time. Quinn and Puck stare at me and this little girl mouths dropped open because they didn't know we had a daughter. No one did. "How do you know who I am?" I ask her. "I saw you on Mr Evil's compooter" she said making me laugh. "Oh yeah and who is Mr Evil princess?" I asked. She pointed in the direction of the man who was unloading the moving truck. JESSE ST JACKASS. _

_Rachel's POV_

_When I came around the first thing I did was scream. "Ouch" said a voice coming from above me. It was her. "Mama my ears hurt" she said. I laughed and hugged her. "Get me away from Mr Evil pwease" she asked. I promised her I would. My daughter, Scarlett Anna Hudson who I never thought I'd see again was standing in front of me. I had to get her back. "Where is Mr evil, sweetie?" I asked. "Over there" she pointed. It was Jesse. Oh God._

_Finn's POV_

"_Rach, our daughter was kidnapped by Jesse St James, what are we going to do?" I asked later that evening once we had got back from the will reading. Rach as expected had inherited a substantial amount of money from mom. "We're gonna call the cops and have that bastard arrested!" she yelled. And ran to grab the phone. And I was right behind her. Finally Jesse St James was going to get what he deserved._

_Rachel's POV_

_We waited. And waited. And waited. Hours seemed to pass before we heard anything from the police. And then we heard the sirens. Me and Finn snuck out and hid behind the bushes. I brought out my camera phone. "What are you doing sweetie?" Finn asked me. "Filming it so we can put it on youtube" I say. "Okay" Finn says smiling. We were both glad that Jesse finally got what he deserved. That video got over 3 million hits but nothing was as funny as seeing it in person. Jesse had such an indignant look on his face when the cops read him the charges. The smirk was soon wiped of his face when Scarlett came to the door and asked "Are you taking me back to mama and dada?". He was dragged kicking and screaming into the cop car- it was hilarious!. Result!_

_Finn's POV_

_Later on that evening we had a knock on our door. A cop was standing outside with Scarlett. She looked so much like Rachel it was unbelievable- she had my nose and smile but everything else was Rach's. Especially her brunette curls. "I believe you are missing a daughter Mr and Mrs Hudson" the cop said and we both smiled and hugged our little girl. Finally after 3 years of searching we had found her. Our little girl was home!_

_Rachel's POV_

_After 3 years of missing her, I tucked Scarlett into her hastily purchased bed from the 24 hour furniture store around the corner from our house. "Mama?" she asked me. "Yes, princess" I said. "Can you sing to me?" she asked. "Of course sweetie" I say delighted my daughter wants me to sing to her- I want her to inherit my love of music. So I sing to her._

_Rachel:_

_Smile though your heart is aching_

_Smile even though it's breaking_

_When there are clouds in the sky_

_You'll get by_

_If you smile through your pain and sorrow_

_Smile and maybe tomorrow_

_You'll see the sun come shining through_

_For you_

_Light up your face with gladness_

_Hide every trace of sadness_

_Although a tear may be ever so near_

_That's the time (that's the time) you must keep on trying_

_Smile what's the use of crying_

_You'll find life's still worthwhile_

_If you just smile_

_Smile though your heart is aching_

_Smile even though it's breaking_

_When there are clouds in the sky_

_You'll get by_

_That's the time (that's the time) you must keep on trying_

_Smile what's the use of crying_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

_If you just_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile_

_If you just smile_

_I see Scarlett has fallen asleep so I kiss her forehead and whisper "I love you baby" before leaving her room. I linger outside the door for a second- just long enough to hear her whisper "I love you too mama". I smile as I hear the words I've been waiting three years to hear. I go back to mine and Finn's room and snuggle next to him. "Scarlett asleep?" he asks. "Yes" I whisper. "Good" he says kissing me and we both fall asleep. And I know we were thinking the same thing: how lucky we were to have found our daughter again. And we were never going to let the same thing happen to her again._

_A/N: Song was Smile- Glee Cast (Charlie Chaplin) version. All rights go to owners. Thanks again to StBerry Lover24 for the idea that inspired this chapter. _

_Review? (and leave suggestions please)_


	6. Reactions

Chapter 6: Reactions

A/N: Thanks to sarah marie val for helping me with the idea for this chapter. For anyone who was confused about what happened to Beth after Shelby's death she went to Puck and Quinn. This chapter will be in multiple POV's (ie more than just Finn and Rachel's POV's). Also I have put a poll on my profile page to vote for what story I should write next so please vote! I have changed the lyrics of the song slightly to make it appropriate to the story.

_Rachel's POV_

"_Finny are you ready?" I call into our room. "Well I don't know honey, how ready can you be to tell your friends- Oh by the way, remember freshman year, well I had a baby with my current fiancée but then she was kidnapped by my current fiancée's asshole ex-boyfriend but great news we found her!" he says using his sarcastic voice. "Hey, Scarlett's adorable, they're gonna love her" I say to him giving him a reassuring hug. "Oh yeah I know they're gonna love her but they're gonna hate us. We lied to them for 3 years about her" he says to me._

_Oh Crap._

_Finn's POV_

_It was almost 12:00 the time we'd asked everyone to get to our apartment. And I was not looking forward to it. And why? Well I have one reason only: Angry Quinn. I cheated on her with Rachel and now she's gonna kill me. I hear the doorbell. Guess it's time to face the music._

_Rachel's POV_

"_Scarlett, sweetie come on, it's time to come meet our friends" I say to my three year old daughter. She comes out in her black and white stripy dress and matching headband and gives a twirl. "Do I look pretty mama?" she asks giving me her cute lopsided grin- which she got from Finn. "Of course sweetie" I say, leaning over and ruffling her hair. Finn comes into the room clearly nervous but hides it well for Scarlett. "Come here Princess" he says to her and she runs into his arms. The doorbell rings. "Come on guys, let's introduce our little star to our friends" I say and Finn and I smile at each other realising that we're a proper family. And it feels good._

_Finn's POV_

"_Hi everyone" I say answering the door to the glee clubbers (our parents obviously already know about Scarlett). "Hey Finn my man" says Puck looking completely different to when we last saw him. I lean over and whisper "So being a dad's working for you huh?" I ask. "Oh yeah. You should try it sometime" he says and I secret smile to myself. Little does he know!_

_Rachel's POV_

_I go into Scarlett's room and say "Are you ready sweetie?" "Yes mama" she says and I have to try hard to stop her from bouncing up and down. We go into the living room and Finn comes over and puts his arm around my shoulders. Scarlett was hiding behind my legs because she was nervous. "Hey guys we have something to tell you" I say. "Yeah, Rach but first could we ask who the mini you hiding behind your legs is?" Kurt asks me. "Yeah, that was our big announcement" Finn says. "Scarlett come out, it's ok" I whisper to my daughter and she nervously comes out and stands between me and Finn. "This is Scarlett. Our daughter". Everyone's mouths drop open._

_Quinn's POV_

"_SHE'S YOUR WHAT?" I yell. "Our daughter" Finn and Rachel repeat at exactly the same time (it's really creepy the way they speak in unison). "But wait how old is she?" I ask, a terrible realisation hitting me. "She's 3 years old" Finn says and by the way he, Rachel and Scarlett herself back up I know I'm right. "YOU CHEATED ON ME WITH HER!" I yell at Finn. "You cheated on me with Puck, can't we just consider ourselves even now" Finn says. "No Freakin' Way!" I yell. I grab Rachel by the shoulders and back her up to the door. "Look Quinn I know what we did was wrong but don't blame Scarlett, it's not her fault". "I'm not blaming Scarlett" I say flinging the door open. "I'm blaming you". And with that I push her down the stairs. _

_Kurt's POV_

"_Hey, stranger" I say as Rachel wakes up. "Ouch" she says putting her hands to her head. "Yeah I'd say ouch was about accurate. Quinn pushed you down 2 flights of stairs". "That explains the broken leg" Rachel says, ruefully looking down at the cast on her leg. "Why didn't you tell us about her 3 years ago, Diva?" I ask her as it's something that's been bothering me ever since they told us. "Because I was embarrassed. Having Scarlett was amazing and I don't regret it but it made me the teenage slut. And then Jesse kidnapped her and I just didn't want to talk about her cause it made me too sad. But he moved into the apartment next door and then we got him arrested and got Scarlett back so that's when we decided to tell you" she says and I am shocked. I never realised she and Finn went through this. "Well I think you're gonna have to drag her off Blaine, he's fallen in love with the girl" I tell her. "Oh and you have to stay here under observation tonight. You hit your head pretty hard". Her face falls when I say this but she puts on a brave face. "Tell Finn, he has to sing to Scarlett or she won't sleep". "I'll tell him, now you sleep". And she does._

_Finn's POV_

_Well that didn't go as hoped but everyone else seemed to love Scarlett, especially Puck who whispered "great job, man" as he left the house earlier this evening. I had to drag Scarlett off Blaine because it was getting close to her bedtime and as much as I didn't want to leave, Kurt had made me promise to put her to bed and sing to her, exactly like Rach does. "Daddy is mama going to be ok?" she asks me as I tuck her in. "Yes, she's going to be fine. Auntie Quinn just got a little angry" I say to her. "At me?" she asks looking very sad. "No at me and mom" I tell her. "Why?" she asks. "Well Auntie Quinn was daddy's girlfriend but he was bad and wanted to be with mama as well and it made Auntie Quinn angry" I tell her. "So it wasn't my fault mama got hurt?" she asks me. "No definitely not honey" I say. She sits up and hugs me. "I love you, daddy" she says. "I love you too princess" I say. "Will you sing to me like mama does?" she asks. "Of course honey". She lies back down and I begin the song._

_Finn:_

_Haven't you heard what's new?_

_There is a rumor_

_Going around that I've suddenly found you_

_Better believe it's true_

_I got a feeling_

_This is for real and no one else will do_

_You are my princess_

_You make me smile_

_You make my life seem worthwhile_

_You are my princess_

_You are the one_

_You make the sun shine on me_

_You're one fine girl_

_You're my princess_

_You're my princess_

_Haven't you heard them say?_

_I was a prisoner_

_Buried alive now suddenly I've been freed_

_But love is the sweetest way_

_Oh I was lonely_

_Now you're the only daughter that I'll ever need_

_You are my princess_

_You make me smile_

_You make my life seem worthwhile_

_You are my princess_

_The only one_

_You make the sun shine on me_

_You're one fine girl_

_You're my princess_

_You're my princess_

_You're my princess_

_You're my princess_

_You're my princess_

_You make me smile_

_You make my life seem worthwhile_

_You are my princess_

_The only one_

_You make the sun shine on me_

_You're one fine girl_

_You're my princess_

_You're my princess_

_You're my princess_

_You're my princess_

_I finish singing and Scarlett sleepily says, "Is mama your princess too?". "No, mama's my star. You're my princess Scarlett" I say. "I love you daddy" she says. "I love you too, princess". And she falls asleep. I kiss her on the forehead and sweep her hair out of her eyes. "Night princess" I say and tiptoe out of the room. As I'm at the door I turn and wait for a second at the door just watching my beautiful daughter sleep. She looks so much like Rach, even in her sleep. I blow a kiss to her and then tiptoe out the room- making sure Scarlett doesn't wake up. Well even if today's escapades landed Rach in hospital (damn you Quinn), it's impossible to deny that Scarlett wasn't a hit- everyone loved her. _

_A/N: Thanks again to sarah marie val for the idea for this chapter. The song was Princess- Elton John. All rights go to Elton John. _

_Review? (and leave suggestions for Chapter 7 please!)_


	7. Guilty or Not Guilty?

Chapter 7: Guilty or Not Guilty?

A/N: Thanks to sarah marie val for the idea for this chapter. It will be Jesse's trial. If I make any mistakes regarding American law then I'm sorry, I'm English. As Jesse kidnapped Scarlett in Ohio he's been sent back to Ohio for sentencing. Rachel does a different oath to everyone else because she's Jewish. In this story Jesse and Rachel met in Freshman year but started dating at the same point as in the show.

_Rachel's POV_

"_Finny it's time to go" I call into Finn's bedroom at his house (we were staying there during the trial). I hobble in (as my leg still hasn't healed from when Quinn pushed me down the stairs- damn her!). Finn comes out of our room and says "I'm ready to see Jesse St Jackass put behind bars for what he did to our daughter" he says. "Good, so am I". "Scarlett it's time to go!" I yell into her room. She comes out and says, "Mama, I won't have to speak in front of the people who put the evil man away will I?" she asks. I pull her in for a hug. "No sweetie, you were too young when it happened so they can't expect you to be able to tell them what happened". "Good" she says and smiles before skipping down the stairs. Seeing her happy reminds me why we have to go today- to make sure that our daughter is never taken away from us again!_

_Finn's POV_

_We arrive at Lima Municipal Court in time for Jesse's trial. "Mom, you'll take care of Scarlett whilst we're sequestered witnesses won't you?" I ask my mom once we've arrived. "Of course honey, but you'll need to get going, the trial starts soon". "See you mom". I went with Rachel to the witness room and soon the trial began._

_Rachel's POV_

"_The prosecution calls Miss Rachel Barbra Berry to the stand". I hear our lawyer call my name and stand up. "This is it" I say to Finn and I know he can see that I'm shaking. He gives me a reassuring hug. "It'll be fine, honey" he says to me and I kiss him. "Thank you" I say. I leave the room and walk up to the witness stand, making sure I'm not shaking or looking nervous in any way- I don't want Jesse's lawyer to use my nerves against me. My lawyer says to me "You do affirm that all the testimony you are about to give in the case now before the court will be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth; this you do affirm under the pain and penalties of perjury?" "I do" I say and sit down. "Could you state your name and address for the court please Miss Berry"._

"_Rachel Barbra Berry. I live at Apartment 2A, Broadway and West 21__st__ Street"._

"_Miss Berry when did you meet the defendant, Mr St James?"_

"_I met Jesse St James at the beginning of my freshman year of high school"._

"_When was your daughter Scarlett born Miss Berry?"_

"_She was born the April of my freshman year"_

"_And when did you discover she was missing?" _

"_I found her crib empty when I woke up one morning. She was about 2 months old at the time"._

"_Do you have a connection to Mr St James, Miss Berry?"_

"_Yes, I'm his ex-girlfriend. But we didn't start dating until sophomore year."_

"_If that's the case Ms Berry then what possible reason did Mr St James have to take your daughter?"_

_"I don't know why he did it. But clearly he did, otherwise I wouldn't have found my daughter running out of a moving truck and telling us she'd been taken by Jesse."_

"_Is there anyone else who would've had reason to kidnap your daughter?"_

"_No one else knew about her other than my parents and Finn's parents. Plenty of people don't like me but they didn't know about Scarlett"._

_Thank you Ms Berry. My lawyer steps aside and Jesse's lawyer comes in to rip me apart._

"_So Ms Berry, you yourself admit that you don't know why Jesse would have reason to kidnap your daughter. Is it possible that he didn't?"_

"_Possible but unlikely. I didn't see her running out of another person's moving van. I saw her running out of his moving van"_

"_You say no one knew about your daughter. So how is it possible that Jesse kidnapped her if he didn't know about her?"_

"_But I don't know that he didn't know about her. It's not exactly easy to keep a 2 month old secret."_

"_True but if you say he didn't know about her then how could he have done it?"_

"_I don't know. All I know is that I found my daughter after she ran out of his moving truck. And if you're a mother and you see your child run out of someone's moving van then you immediately assume that the man whose truck it is, is the man who kidnapped her."_

_I break down after I say this and the lawyer seemed to react by saying "No further questions your honor"._

_Finn's POV_

_It was a while later and the prosecution had finished questioning their witnesses. Both me and Rach were no longer sequestered and so we could join mom and Scarlett in the stands. "Hey darling" I say to Scarlett when we reach the seats mom saved for us. Scarlett giggles and reaches out her arms for me. I lift her onto my lap and she smiles and says "You and mama did great, daddy" she says. "Thank you sweetie" I say. Everyone turns their attention to the trial as the defence begins._

"_The defence calls Lucy Quinn Fabray to the stand". _

_Scarlett points to Quinn. "Daddy that's evil lady who pushed mama down the stairs"._

"_I know honey, but it's rude to point"_

"_Sorry daddy" she says but I can tell she's not so I tickle her. _

"_Daddy stop. I am sorry" she says through her giggles._

"_It's ok princess, just don't do it again" I say and kiss her head._

_Rachel's POV_

_That bitch! If she wasn't just about to testify I would kick her ass (and I will afterwards, I need the time to work out how you kick someone's ass whilst your leg's in a cast)._

_A court clerk places a bible on the witness stand. She places her hand on it. The judge says:_

"_Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?_

"_I do" Quinn says. She shoots a smirk in my direction and I can tell that she knows what she's doing is killing me._

"_Please state your name and address for the court" Jesse's lawyer asks Quinn and Quinn gives her saccharine sweet smile (which I know is fake)._

"_My name is Lucy Quinn Fabray. I currently live at Yale University in New Haven, Connecticut. I'm a freshman in college"._

"_How do you know Ms Berry, Miss Fabray?"_

"_We went to the same high school. We're in the same year"._

"_And how do you know Mr St James?"_

"_He was a member of our rival show choir Vocal Adrenaline. He was Rachel's boyfriend in Sophomore year"._

"_In your opinion Ms Fabray, could Jesse St James have kidnapped Scarlett Hudson?"_

"_No. Ms Berry and Mr Hudson hadn't told anyone apart from their parents about Scarlett until last week when they finally told us. And this was after they got her back. So I don't believe he could've kidnapped her. After all how can you kidnap someone you don't know exists?"_

_Quinn gives her fake smile again and I glare at her. I can't believe she's trying to get Jesse off!_

"_Thank you Ms Fabray" says Jesse's lawyer and he steps aside. And now it's our turn. I can't wait to see pretty Miss Fabray taken down a peg._

"_Miss Fabray, you and Miss Berry are not the best of friends are you?"_

_Quinn laughs before answering. "Not exactly no. She slept with my boyfriend, I'm supposed to hate her."_

"_Okay then. So is it possible you are merely testifying for the defence because you want to get back at Miss Berry?"_

_Ha! Our lawyer's nailed her!_

"_Possible but untrue. I merely don't want an innocent man to go to jail."_

"_And how do you know that Mr St James is innocent Ms Fabray?"_

"_Because if our glee club didn't find out about Scarlett until last week then there's no way Jesse could've known. We were much closer to her than Jesse was"._

"_True Ms Fabray but is it possible Jesse could've found out on his own, for example overheard a conversation between Miss Berry and Mr Hudson about Scarlett?"_

"_Possible but he still didn't have a reason to take her"_

"_No more questions your honor". Our lawyer steps away and Quinn leaves the stand. Time for me to confront her. "Finn, I'm going to talk to Quinn" I tell Finn and he nods and goes back to making Scarlett laugh. I smile- he really is great with her. _

_I hobble on my crutches into the court lobby where I find Quinn walking towards the exit._

"_LUCY QUINN FABRAY, STOP RIGHT THERE!"_

"_Yes?" she says turning around and giving me her fake smile. _

"_HOW DARE YOU TESTIFY FOR HIM. HE KIDNAPPED MY DAUGHTER AND YOU KNOW IT. AND YOU'RE WILLING TO LET HIM WALK FREE BECAUSE OF YOUR OWN PERSONAL VENDETTA?"_

"_You slept with my boyfriend" she says, her voice low and threatening._

"_So what? You cheated on Finn with Puck. And it was 3 years ago. What does it matter now?"_

"_IT MATTERS BECAUSE ONE OF MY BEST FRIEND'S LIED TO ME AND SLEPT WITH MY BOYFRIEND AND HAD A DAUGHTER WITH HIM. AND DIDN'T TELL ME UNTIL 3 YEARS LATER" she yells at me._

"_Well if we'd known you were going to take it this way then we would have definitely told you after it happened" I say sarcastically._

"_IT HURT OKAY BERRY. IT HURT"._

"_That doesn't condone what you did. You betrayed me Quinn. YOU TESTIFIED FOR THE MAN WHO KIDNAPPED MY CHILD. SO I HAVE FAR MORE REASON TO BE ANGRY THAN YOU. YOU BETRAYED ME SO BADLY, WORSE THAN I DID TO YOU._

_And then I punch her. Hard on the nose and I hear the crack when it breaks. And it's satisfying._

"_YOU BITCH" Quinn yells. And she trips me. _

_Before we know it, we are in a full blown catfight. I slap her, she slaps me. I grab her hair and pull her by it. She kicks my broken leg (it hurts like hells). I kick her in the shin. She pulls my ear. I kick her with my good leg in her stomach and she flails in pain. She can't get up and that makes me satisfied. "Bye Quinn" I smirk at her and hobble away. Finally I got one over on Quinn Fabray!_

_Finn's POV_

_Rach hobbles back into the courtroom and I ask "Is everything ok?". "I took care of little Miss Fabray". "Please say you didn't do anything bad" I say. "No. Nothing worse than what she did to me" she says. I kiss her. "I love you. You always defend our daughter". "Of course I do, she's our daughter". I hand Scarlett over to Rach and she falls asleep on her lap. This was thankful as the last witness of the trial was about to be called. Jesse St Jackass._

"_The defence calls the defendant, Jesse Lucas St James to the stand"_

_The jackass walks up to the stand, wrists cuffed behind his back, a nice shiner sported on his eye. Looks like he's been suffering the hard way already. Good. He deserves it!_

_The clerk places a bible on the witness stand and the court officers uncuff one of his hands so he can place it on the bible._

"_Do you promise to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"_

"_I do" Jesse says (although he can't do this seeing as if he did, he'd have to admit that he kidnapped Scarlett)._

"_Can you state your full name and address for the court please?"_

"_Jesse Lucas St James. I lived at 131 Litchfield Road, Westerville Ohio before I was arrested"._

"_Mr St James, was Rachel Berry your girlfriend?"_

_"Yes she was"_

"_And did you meet at the beginning of Freshman year?"_

"_Yes we did"_

"_Did you kidnap her daughter?"_

"_I did not" he says._

"_Did you know about the existence of Ms Berry's daughter?"_

"_I did not" he says ( I give him a withering glare from my seat and I can tell he can see it)._

_Our lawyer stands up and I know that Jesse's going down._

"_Mr St James you say you didn't know about the existence of Scarlett Hudson"_

"_I didn't"_

"_I present to the court exhibit A"_

_The court wheels in a tv and I seriously hope this is going to take Jesse down._

_Our lawyer presses the play button on the video player and I see CCTV footage from the night of Scarlett's kidnapping. There's a man in a black suit walking up to Rachel's house and he turns around and there is a shot of his face. It IS Jesse. _

"_Mr St James could you identify the person on the screen for me please?"_

"_It's me alright!" Jesse yells and he bangs his head on the witness stand._

_He lifts his head up and he's wearing the look of a defeated man. I can tell he knows that he's going to the Big House for a very long time- possibly life if we're lucky._

"_And what exactly were you doing outside the Berry's house at 2am?"_

"_I was going to kidnap Rachel's daughter alright!" _

_Wow he really must've known he was defeated now that he's freely admitting what he did._

"_And why did you kidnap Ms Berry's daughter?"_

"_Because I was jealous. I loved her and she slept with Finn and had a baby. So I took Scarlett to get back at her. It was stupid and immature and I got to date her the next year so I know I should've given Scarlett back but that meant admitting what I did and I couldn't do that."_

"_So you freely admit that you kidnapped Scarlett Hudson?"_

"_Yes I do. I'm done. I should pay for what I did. I did know about Scarlett, I overhead her talking to Finn about her. And I took her ok. So just send me to jail already. I never meant to hurt Rachel and I did so I deserve to pay._

"_No further questions your honor" our lawyer says. And Rach and I share a smile. We've won!_

_Rachel's POV_

_It was about 2 hours later and Scarlett woke up from her nap. "Mama, is evil man put away yet?" she asks. "Not yet. The verdict's just come in so he'll be put away soon" I say and pick her up and we go meet Finn. "Are you ready to see Jesse put away honey?" I say to him. He and Scarlett yell at the same time "Yes". I laugh and we go back in to the courtroom. _

"_Madame Foreman has the jury reached its verdict?" the judge asks the head juror._

"_Yes we have"_

"_And was it unanimous?" the judge asks._

"_It was"._

_The head juror says the words we've been dying to hear all day._

"_In the case of the State of Ohio vs. Jesse St James the court finds him:_

_There is a pause before the head juror reveals the verdict. Finn, Scarlett and I all cross fingers together. _

"_Guilty. This sentence means that Mr St James will get a life sentence in jail. _

_Jesse bows his head and the court officers handcuff him and I know he's now headed to Allen County Jail forever. We share a glance as he's lead out but mine is a look of pure loathing whilst his is…. Wistfulness._

_We exit the courtroom and me, Finn and Scarlett all yell at the same time "YES!" and have a family hug. Because we know now that Jesse is never going to bother us again. And thanks to my actions in the lobby today neither is Quinn. RESULT!_

_A/N: Thanks again to sarah marie val for the idea for this chapter. Again sorry if I got anything wrong with the American court system, I'm English so I don't know exactly how it works. Once again the wedding is going to be chapter 10._

_Review? (and leave suggestions please!) _


	8. Trip To Lima

Chapter 8: Trip To Lima

A/N: Thanks to StBerry Lover24 for the idea for this chapter. For once I won't be asking for suggestions for the next two chapters- next chapter will be the bachelor/bachelorette parties and chapter 10 will be the wedding itself.

April 2013

_Finn's POV_

"_Ready to meet grandma and grandpa sweets?" I ask Scarlett on our way to the airport to fly to Lima. "YEAH!" she yells giggling. Me and Rach both smile- we love to see our daughter happy and we were both looking forward to meeting up with our parents to reintroduce Scarlett. "I called my dads, we're all meeting up at your place at 1pm" Rach says. "Great" I say. Hopefully this trip to Lima will be a hit!_

_Rachel's POV_

_It's a couple of hours later and we arrive at Finn's parents house. "So remind me how we tell our parents- remember the daughter we had in freshman year who was kidnapped- well her kidnapper moved in next door, we had him thrown in jail for life and here is our now 3 year old daughter" I say to Finn. "It's Scarlett they'll love her. Besides it can't be any worse than telling Quinn" he says. I laugh at that. "True" I say and ring the doorbell._

_Finn's POV_

"_Mom" I say when my mom answers the door and hug her. "Hi Carole" says Rach. "Rachel it's lovely to see you" my mom says and she leads us through into the living room. Scarlett choses that moment to become not shy anymore and appears from behind Rach's legs. All the adults in the room turn to face us. "And who's this?" Burt asks. "I'm Scarlett Anna Hudson" Scarlett says. "You never told us you got Scarlett back!" the adults in the room chorus and hug Scarlett. RESULT!_

_Rachel's POV_

"_So guys what are your plans whilst you're in Lima?" Carole asks me whilst we are washing up the plates from lunch. "Oh we were planning on taking Scarlett to McKinley to see Mr Shue. Me and Finn are quite interested to see the new glee club" I say. "That sounds good". "Yeah, Scarlett's excited". "You and Finn did well, hon". "Thanks Carole" I say and we go back to washing dishes._

_Finn's POV_

_We knock on the door of the choir room. "Come in" Mr Shue says. "Hi everyone. Rachel and Finn Hudson New Directions Class of 2012 and our daughter Scarlett". All the kids mouths seem to drop open and suddenly we are surrounded by kids asking for autographs. "You two were the couple that kissed on stage at Nationals. Everyone said it was stupid but I thought it was really romantic" a redheaded girl pipes up. "Thanks" me and Rach both say uncertainly. "Sing us something!" they all chant and Scarlett joins in. "Yeah mama and daddy, sing!" The redheaded girl who appears to be the new Rachel says "Well now you have to!" So we agree to sing them something and they all sit down with Scarlett in the middle of them. Wow there are so many more now than there were last year (although still some familiar faces- like Blaine, Tina and Artie)._

_Rachel:_

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reaching for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore_

_Both:_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_Both:_

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

_Finn:_

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking out the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_Both:_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_Both:_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

_It's a quarter after one_

_I'm all alone and I need you now_

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk_

_And I need you now_

_And I don't know how_

_I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_I just need you now_

_Oh baby, I need you now_

_I sweep Rachel into what I hope is a really romantic kiss. Scarlett goes "Mama, daddy yucky" and the entire glee club laugh. When we finish kissing Mr Shue goes "And that is how a duet is done! Minus the kiss at the end!" This time everyone laughs._

_Rachel's POV_

_It was later on that evening and we were having dinner with our parents at Breadsticks (Scarlett was at Finn's parents house asleep with Kurt and Blaine watching her). "So Finn, Rachel have you set a date for the wedding yet?" my dad Hiram asks. "Yes it's in June actually and I'd love it if you and daddy could give me away". "Of course we will princess" my dad says. The evening had been quite pleasant so far with no arguments breaking out between either side of the family about how we were too young to get married. "So you guys are sure you're ok with this?" I ask because I'm simply paranoid that they aren't. A chorus of "YES" comes from around the table and I can tell they mean it. "So princess are you going to grace us with a song?" my dad Leroy asks. "Of course" I say and grab the mike at the front of breadsticks. "Hi I'm Rachel Berry and this is for my fiancé Finn". _

_Rachel:_

_There's a hero_

_If you look inside your heart_

_You don't have to be afraid_

_Of what you are_

_There's an answer_

_If you reach into your soul_

_And the sorrow that you know_

_Will melt away, hey_

_And then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth _

_That a hero lies in you_

_It's a long road_

_And you face the world alone_

_No one reaches out a hand _

_For you to hold_

_You can find love_

_If you search within yourself_

_And the emptiness you felt_

_Will disappear_

_And then a hero comes along _

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

_Oh ho, Lord knows _

_Dreams are hard to follow_

_But don't let anyone_

_Tear them away, hey yeah_

_Hold on_

_There will be tomorrow_

_In time, you find the way, hey_

_Then a hero comes along_

_With the strength to carry on_

_And you cast your fears aside_

_And you know you can survive_

_So when you feel like hope is gone_

_Look inside you and be strong_

_And you'll finally see the truth_

_That a hero lies in you_

_That a hero lies in you_

_Mmm, that a hero lies in you_

"_You're my hero Finn. I love you so much"_

_Finn walks up to me at the mike and says:_

"_You're my star Rach. I love you too"_

_And he kisses me._

"_I'm forever yours Rach" he says_

"_Faithfully" I reply simply._

_A/N: Again thanks to StBerry Lover24 for the idea. The songs used in this chapter were Need You Now- Lady Antebellum and Hero- Mariah Carey. _

_NEXT TIME (I know for once I can tell you!): Finn and Rachel's Bachelor/Bachelorette Parties!_

_Review?_


	9. One Last Night Of Freedom

Chapter 9: One Last Night of Freedom

A/N: 1st Chapter since chapter 1 with an idea actually thought of by me! Here goes the bachelor/bachelorette parties! This chapter is an M.

_Finn's POV_

_BACHELOR PARTY! It was my last night out as a free man and I was intending on going to town (and by going to town I mean getting insanely pissed and not being able to stand up for the next week before the wedding!). I made sure the babysitter was with Scarlett and then Puck honked his horn and I ran out to the car to meet the screaming New Direction guys. This night was gonna be AWESOME! _

_Rachel's POV_

_My bachelorette party was in full swing and I was having the time of my life. "BACHELORETTE PARTY!" me and the girls yelled as we did our fifth round of shots. "What next?" I asked (although it was more slurred, we were quite drunk by then). "STRIPPING" Santana yells. Wow I can tell this night is going to be crazy!_

_Finn's POV_

_My bachelor party had entered the beer pong faze of the night and I was AWFUL! On the plus side this meant I was completely pissed and unlikely to remember how bad I was the next morning. On the minus side it meant I was hitting on a lot of strippers. "Hey sexy, wanna sleep with me?" I slurred to the next hot stripper that walked by. "You betcha" she says and grabs hold of my tie. This is gonna be interesting!_

_Rachel's POV_

_I stumble over to the man who's doing the karaoke and tell him drunkenly our song. I grab the girls and we jump onto the bar and strip down to our underwear. All the spotlights in the bar immediately turn on us and there are several men with tongues hanging out of their mouths and drooling at the sight of us (even Tina who is shy is with us getting ready to dance on the bar in her underwear). "OI Hottie! Play us I Kissed A Girl, Katy Perry Stat!" I yell. "Ready girls?" I yell. We all scream "YEAH" and the song begins._

_Rachel:_

_This was never the way I planned_

_Not my intention_

_(I begin our sexy dance and all the male eyes in the place are on us)_

_Santana:_

_I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion_

_Brittany:_

_It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on _

_(She shakes out her hair and all the guys in the place cheer!)_

_Tina:_

_I'm curious for you, caught my attention_

_(Tina jumps off the bar and starts feeling up the hot karaoke guy)_

_Rachel:_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick _

_(I turn to Santana and kiss her on the lips, every man in the bar cheers)_

_Santana:_

_I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_(Santana turns to Brittany and they snog)_

_Brittany:_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_(Brittany turns to Tina and kisses her- I swear every man in the room is salivating right now)_

_Tina:_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

_(Tina turns back to me and kisses me)_

_Rachel:_

_No I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter_

_(I run across the bar and hit the bar's rope. I scream "Woooooooooooo! And men come up and start putting dollar bills in my black lacy underwear)_

_Santana:_

_You're my experimental game, just human nature_

_(Santana hits the strippers pole and she gets an equally large crowd of men stuffing dollars in her underwear)_

_Brittany:_

_It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave _

_(Brittany crawls across the bar)_

_Tina:_

_My head gets so confused, hard to obey_

_(Tina jumps off the bar and shakes out her hair_

_(We all run back to the bar and jump back on)_

_Rachel:_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick_

_(Brittany and I kiss)_

_Santana:_

_I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_(Santana turns and kisses Tina)_

_Brittany:_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_(Brittany and Santana snog)_

_Tina:_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, I liked it_

_(Tina kisses me again)_

_Rachel:_

_Us girls we are so magical_

_Santana:_

_Soft skin, red lips, so kissable (she blows a kiss to the men in the crowd)_

_Brittany:_

_Hard to resist, so touchable_

_Tina:_

_Too good to deny it_

_Rachel:_

_Ain't no big deal, it's innocent (I shake my butt at the guys in the crowd)_

_Rachel:_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chapstick_

_(I kiss Santana)_

_Santana:_

_I kissed a girl, just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

_(Santana snogs Brittany)_

_Brittany:_

_It felt so wrong, it felt so right, don't mean I'm in love tonight_

_(Brittany kisses Tina)_

_Tina:_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it_

_(She kisses me)_

_All:_

_I liked it  
_

_The song ends and we somersault off the bar and finish by doing the splits. We are crowded by drunk, horny men. Bachelorette parties rule!_

_Finn's POV_

_We were in the VIP room at the back of the club and I had been handcuffed to the bed by the stripper girl who I had hit on. "So you have 2 choices here Finn, either the whip (which she then proceeds to whack the bed with it) or the tie (she pulls my own tie off my neck). I hesitantly point to the tie and she removes the handcuffs, removes my shirt and ties each hand to either side of the bed with the tie. "Get ready for the ride of your life" she says and drops her robe. My mouth hangs open and she unbuttons my pants, slowly and seductively and rips them off. She removes my boxers and then I am tied to the bed completely naked. "Now sex me up" she says. I enter her and she moans. I break the tie that holds me to the bed and grab her. I pull her round and then I am on top moving further into her. She twists me back round so that she is on top again and then she rides me. We climax and in a tangle of hot, sweaty bodies pull away from each other. "Now that'll be $100. You kept me from stripping for half an hour so you should pay me what I would've made" she says. I pass her the cash and because I'm totally pissed, I pass out on the bed. Best Night Ever!_

_Rachel's POV_

_After our impromptu bar performance Santana strip completely naked. "DRINK SHOTS OFF ME!" she yells and lies down on the bar (which I'm sure isn't sanitary but hey I'm way too drunk to care). "YEAH!" we all yell. "3 Jelloooooooooooo shoooooooooooooooooooots please" I slur and flash my boobs at the bartender to get him to give them to us for free. We line all the shots up on Santana and yell "1. 2. 3. DRINK!" We slurp our jello shots and order yet more. After about 5 rounds of jello shots Santana falls off the bar passed out because she's so wasted from our earlier drinks. We laugh hysterically, pick her up and stumble out to grab a taxi. Best Night EVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! And whoa, we're all gonna have a hell of a hangover tomorrow. But this night was totally awesome so it is so worth it!_

_A/N: The song was I Kissed A Girl- Katy Perry. _

_NEXT TIME: It's Finchel's wedding!_

_Review?_


	10. Married At Last!

Chapter 10: Married At Last!

A/N: This chapter will probably be quite long and have a lot of songs in it. Next chapter I will be going back to asking for suggestions again. Apologies for using this song again but as it is a Finchel wedding, I couldn't not use it! Oh and Scarlett is four now as the story is in June and her birthday is April.

_21__st__ June 2013_

_Rachel's POV_

_The day is here! Today I marry Finn Hudson, the love of my life. And I can't wait. I took one last look at my dress in the mirror- it was a white dress with a sweetheart bodice and layered skirt with a black bow with a white rose on it (hopefully Finn likes it!). Kurt pokes his head round the door. "Rachel it's time to" he stops mid sentence when he sees me in my dress. "Wow Rach you look amazing. Now it's time to go get you married to my stepbrother!". I laugh and take Kurt's arm. This is going to be the best day ever!_

_Finn's POV_

_I stand under the chuppah in Central Park (as Rachel wanted the ceremony to have Jewish elements) fiddling with my tie. I was nervous, yet excited at the same time. I couldn't wait to marry her. _

_Rachel's POV_

_We walked out to the carriage and to my shock horror waiting in the carriage was….. Quinn. "What are you doing here?" I ask shocked that she's turned up (I completely forgot I asked her to be a bridesmaid). She holds her hands up in the air in surrender. "Look Rach don't bite my head off ok. I actually came to apologize. I shouldn't have pushed you down the stairs of your apartment, I shouldn't have testified for Jesse, I was just mad but I really don't want to lose you as a friend. I really want to be your friend again if you'll let me. Also I'm sorry I was so mean about Scarlett, she's a sweet kid really". She looks sincere and I realise that I don't want to fight with her anymore. "I'm sorry too. We should've just told you about Scarlett after we had her but I was just scared. I'm sorry I got so mad and I really want you to be up there with me". We hug and Quinn says "Friends again?". "Yes" I say. Everyone else gets into the carriage and we are off! I'm getting married!_

_Finn's POV_

_I wait at the bottom of the aisle and then I see Scarlett in her flower girl dress come up the aisle, spreading rose petals out of the basket. Then Santana, Brittany, Tina and wait am I seeing right? Quinn. Kurt, Sam and Puck follow them. Then Faithfully comes on over the speakers and I know it's time. I see Rach at the bottom of the aisle and all the feelings from when we first sang this song come back. I am marrying the girl of my dreams and I know this will be the best day of my life._

_Finn:_

_Highway run_

_Into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round_

_You're on my mind_

_(I look at Rachel at the end of the aisle and my god she looks completely breath taking)._

_Rachel:_

_Restless hearts_

_Sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

_Rach reaches the end of the aisle and I take her hands and we sing together._

_Both:_

_And they say that the road _

_Ain't no place to start a family_

_But right down the line it's been you and me_

_And loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be_

_Rachel:_

_Oh boy you stand by me_

_Both:_

_I'm forever yours_

_Faithfully_

_Rachel:_

_Circus life_

_Under the big top world_

_Both:_

_We all need the clowns to make us smile_

_Rachel:_

_Oh, through space and time_

_Finn:_

_(through space and time)_

_Both:_

_Always another show_

_Wondering where I am_

_Lost without you_

_And being a part ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_Finn:_

_Oh girl,_

_You stand by me_

_Both:_

_I'm forever yours,_

_Faithfully,_

_I'm still yours_

_Faithfully_

_Rachel's POV_

_We finish the song and it takes all my willpower not to just lean over and kiss Finn right there and then. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Rachel Barbra Berry and Finn Christopher Hudson in holy matrimony. If anyone can present any valid reason as to why these two should not be joined then can they speak now or forever hold their peace". There is a sharp intake of breath after the minister says this but no one speaks up so he continues (thankfully!). "Rachel and Finn have decided to sing songs to each other that express their love rather than write their own vows. Rachel you first._

_Rachel:_

_Friday night beneath the stars_

_In a field behind your yard_

_You and I are painting pictures in the sky_

_And sometimes we don't say a thing_

_Just listen to the crickets sing_

_Everything I need is right here by my side_

_And I know everything about you_

_I don't wanna live without you_

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying_

_To let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_Just a small town boy and girl_

_Living in a crazy world_

_Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_

_And I don't try to hide my tears _

_My secrets or my biggest fears_

_Through it all nobody gets me like you do_

_And you know everything about me_

_You say that you can't live without me_

_I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying_

_To let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me when I'm with you_

_When I'm with anybody else_

_It's so hard to be myself_

_And only you can tell_

_That I'm only up when you're not down_

_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_

_It's like no matter what I do_

_Well you drive me crazy half the time_

_The other half I'm only trying _

_To let you know that what I feel is true_

_And I'm only me_

_Who I wanna be_

_Well I'm only me when I'm with you_

_With you, oh, yeah_

"_I love you Finn. You're the only person who I can show both sides of me to, not just the perky bubbly girl who wants to be a star but the girl who only wants that to happen as long as she has her best friend and also the guy she loves the most with her. I love you, Finn"._

_The minister turns to me and says "Rachel do you take Finn to be your lawfully wedded husband?"_

"_I do" I say and the tears start falling down my face. Damn it, I told myself I wouldn't cry!_

_The minister turns to Finn and says_

"_And now you Finn"._

_Finn's POV_

_Rach's song was so beautiful and honest, I just hope mine matches up and shows her how much I love her. _

_Finn:_

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile when you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Well, every moment spent with you_

_Is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you_

_Feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_

_And I just wanna stay with you_

_In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile_

_I don't wanna miss one kiss_

_Well, I just wanna be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just wanna hold you close_

_Feel your heart close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep _

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_Cause I'd still miss you baby _

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna close my eyes_

_I don't wanna fall asleep _

_Cause I'd miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream would never do_

_I'd still miss you baby_

_And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Don't wanna close my eyes_

_Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss a thing_

"_Rach, I love you and I don't wanna miss a moment of our life together. I promise you I will always be by your side and love you forever, because you are the love of my life and you can never forget that. I love you so much Rach"._

_Oh damn, I'm crying now! Why do weddings do this to people? I look over and see Rach is crying as well. I always knew we were perfect for each other._

"_Finn do you take Rachel to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister asks._

"_I do" I say._

"_Now for the rings" the minister says. Puck passes the rings over- mine is a thick, plain gold band and Rachel's was a silver band covered in small diamonds. We each hand each other our rings and look at the inscriptions inside. On each ring they are the same: mine says "I'm forever yours faithfully Love Rach" and hers says "I'm forever yours faithfully Love Finn". We both smile when we see we've put the same inscriptions and slide our rings onto our fingers. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride". Finally the moment I've waited for all day. I lean over and kiss Rachel- our first kiss as a married couple. Rach places the Chicago mug on the floor and we both smash our glass. YES! I am married to Rachel Hudson!_

_Rachel's POV_

_Me and Finn are about to walk out onto the dance floor but our friends had refused to tell us who was singing our first dance song so we were waiting to be called out. "Please welcome to the dance floor for their first dance as man and wife, Mr and Mrs Finn Hudson". It was Puck who announced us but when we walk out Scarlett is standing at the microphone. "This is my present to mama and Daddy. I am going to sing for their first dance". I almost start crying seeing my little girl up behind a mike singing for me because I always imagined this day. "Ready to dance?" Finn asks me and takes my waist. "You bet" I say. _

_Scarlett:_

_For you there'll be no crying_

_For you the sun will be shining_

_Cause I feel that when I'm with you_

_It's all right I know it's right_

_And the songbirds keep singing_

_Like they know the score_

_And I love you I love you I love you_

_Like never before_

_To you I would give the world_

_To you I'd never be cold_

_Cause I feel that when I'm with you_

_It's all right I know it's right_

_And the songbirds keep singing_

_Like they know the score _

_And I love you I love you I love you_

_Like never before_

_I started crying again when the song finish because my daughter sounded so much like I did when I was her age- it was like looking at a four year old me. Scarlett runs down from the stage once she's finished singing and runs straight into a hug from me and Finn.  
_

"_Did you like that, mama and daddy?" she asks us. "It was beautiful honey" I say and ruffle her hair. "You sounded just like your mom honey" Finn tells her. "Good mama has a pretty voice" she says and he lifts her up and spins her round. "You bet she does" he says, ruffling her hair and putting her down. She runs off to see Kurt and Blaine. "Do you really think she sounds like me?" I ask Finn. "Are you kidding? It was like looking at a 4 year old Rachel Berry". I lean over and kiss him. "I love you". "I love you too, honey" he says._

_Finn's POV_

_After a great dinner we had to sit through speeches. Rach and I had let Puck off doing a speech as we didn't want him to embarrass us. Kurt was giving the best man speech. "Well here we are at Finn and Rachel's wedding and some of us thought we'd never see this day. But here we are and the only thing I really want to say to them is Congratulations guys, you did it! Here's to Finn and Rachel". Everyone raised their glasses to us. Then it was Quinn's turn as reinstated maid of honor. "Well I had a totally different speech prepared but events over the past few weeks meant that I've changed it. Rachel and Finn are completely meant for each other and although that was hard to accept for me as I dated Finn I now realise that Finn and Rachel are perfect for each other and you can see that no better than when you look at their daughter Scarlett and how she is a perfect mix of both her parents. So to Finn and Rachel, you guys are the best friends anyone can ask for and you guys are so lucky to have found each other. And now for a last song from the bride and groom" she says and gets down off the stage._

_Finn:_

_Each time the wind blows_

_I hear your voice so_

_I call your name_

_Whispers at morning_

_Our love is dawning_

_Heaven's glad you came_

_You know how I feel_

_This thing can't go wrong_

_I'm so proud to say_

_I love you_

_Your love's got me high_

_I long to get by_

_This time is forever_

_Love is the answer_

_Rachel:_

_I hear your voice now_

_You are my choice now_

_The love you bring_

_Heaven's in my heart_

_At your call I hear harps_

_And angels sing_

_You know how I feel _

_This thing can't go wrong_

_I can't live my life _

_Without you_

_Finn:_

_I just can't hold on_

_Rachel:_

_I feel we belong_

_Finn:_

_My life ain't worth living_

_If I can't be with you_

_Both:_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_And if I stop…. then tell me just what_

_Will I do_

_Cause I just can't stop_

_Loving you_

_Finn:_

_At night when the _

_Stars shine_

_I'll pray in you I'll find_

_A love so true_

_Rachel:_

_When morning awakes me_

_Will you come and take me_

_I'll wait for you_

_Finn:_

_You know how I feel_

_I won't stop until_

_I hear your voice saying_

"_I do"_

_Rachel:_

"_I do"_

_This thing can't go wrong_

_Finn:_

_This feeling's so strong_

_Rachel:_

_Well my life ain't worth living_

_Both:_

_If I can't be with you_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_And if I stop….._

_Then tell me just what _

_Will I do_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_Rachel:_

_We can change all the world tomorrow_

_Finn:_

_We can sing songs of yesterday_

_Rachel:_

_We can say, Hey farewell_

_To sorrow_

_Finn:_

_This is my life and I _

_Both:_

_Want you to see you for always_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_Rachel:_

_No baby_

_Oh!_

_Both:_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_Rachel:_

_If I can't stop_

_Finn:_

_And if I stop…_

_Both:_

_No_

_Finn:_

_Tell me just what will I do_

_(Rachel: What will I do)_

_Rachel:_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_Finn:_

_Hee! Hee! Hee!_

_Know I do Girl!_

_Both:_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_Finn:_

_You know I do_

_Both:_

_And if I stop….._

_Then tell me, just what_

_Will I do_

_I just can't stop loving you_

_As the song finishes I sweep Rachel off her feet and kiss her. I walk down off the stage and it's time for Rachel to throw the bouquet. "Right girls it's time to catch this bouquet. Let's see who's getting married next!". I throw my bouquet of white roses and hear the screaming of girls trying to get the bouquet behind me. I turn round and there Quinn is holding the bouquet. "Congrats Quinn, looks like you're the next bride". Quinn blushes and I see her look over at Puck. _

_Rach and I get back in our carriage later on that night. When we get back home I lift her out of the carriage and carry her up to our apartment. "Welcome home, Mrs Hudson" I say and kiss her before putting her down. "Thank you Mr Hudson" she says and kisses me back. "Now let's enjoy our wedding night" she says and drags me into our bedroom. I love being married!_

_A/N: The songs were Faithfully- the glee cast version, I'm Only Me When I'm With You- Taylor Swift, I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing- Aerosmith, Songbird-Eva Cassidy and I Just Can't Stop Loving You- again the glee cast version. Now we've reached the end of my planned chapters so I'll be wanting suggestions for the next chapter again._

_Review? (and leave suggestions please)_


	11. Niagara Falls

Chapter 11: Niagara Falls

A/N: Thanks to baileysue2 for the idea for this chapter, it will be Finn and Rachel's honeymoon. As always keep the great ideas coming!

_Rachel's POV_

"_Will you just tell me where we're going?" I moan to Finn as he is keeping his Mr Secret Act up. We've arrived in Canada a few hours ago but Finn still wouldn't tell me where we were going (and he wouldn't let me call Puck and Quinn to check on Scarlett which only increased my anger!). It was the middle of the night yet Finn had insisted we couldn't wait until morning for my surprise. "It's not far, I promise". We grab a cab and in a few short minutes we reach our destination. We have arrived at Queen Victoria Park and there is the most spectacular view of Horseshoe Falls. I take a sharp intake of breath. "Finn, this is fantastic!" I say when I finally get my breath back. "It's not over yet, come on" he says and grabs my hand. I wordlessly follow him, not sure what the rest of the night will bring._

_Finn's POV_

_I drag Rach to one of Queen Victoria Park's underground walkways. "Rachel Hudson, welcome to Horseshoe Falls" I say and point outside. "OMG,are we actually in the falls?" she asks jumping up and down. I grab her around the waist and ruffle her hair "You are cute Rach. Of course we're not actually in the falls, but down here it creates the illusion that we are. Isn't that cool?" I say. "Hell yeah!" she yells and jumps up and down. "And the best part is I talked a guy into letting us be down here all night…. alone" I say. She pulls me in close and kisses me. "Well we're being a little presumptuous there, but we'll see" she says and pushes me away. "Now show me how to connect my ipod speakers to the loudspeaker system, I want to sing!" she says excitedly jumping around like a little girl. "One step ahead of you" I say and pull the remote out of my pocket. "Now you just need to pick the song" I say and she does. I take hold of her waist and we get into position for a slow dance._

_Rachel:_

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

_Finn:_

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I hold you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

_Both:_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_Rachel:_

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real_

_Finn:_

_No it's never felt so right_

_Both:_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't wanna say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight_

_Tonight _

_Tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, oh let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_Kiss goodnight_

_I spin Rachel into me and we kiss long and slow. I reach for the zip of her dress but she puts a finger to my lips and whispers in my ear "Just a kiss". _

_Rachel's POV_

_We lie on a blanket just staring at the beautiful waterfalls on either side of us. "I'm so glad I married you Rach" he whispers to me and I whisper back to him "Me too" and we kiss again but this time we both pull away realising that we don't need sex to connect. Finn puts his arm around me and I cuddle close to him. "I think it's your turn to choose the song" I whisper to him and leave a soft trail of kisses down his neck. "Okay, if it's my turn then I pick…..this" he says clicking the remote. He offers his hand and asks "may I have this dance?" I laugh a little and say "Of course, kind sir"._

_Finn:_

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

_When the heat of the rolling wind can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_Both:_

_Can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight_

_How it's laid to rest_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

_Rachel:_

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn_

_That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_

_There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_

_When the heart of this star crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

_Both:_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_It is where we are_

_It's enough for this wide eyed wanderer_

_That we got this far_

_And can you feel the love tonight?_

_How it's laid to rest _

_It's enough kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_

_Believe the very best_

_We finish the song and Finn leans over and kisses me again, with a deep romantic intensity. We both collapse back onto the blanket and I lay my head on his chest and he kisses my forehead. "I can feel the love. It's right here" and he touches the place just above my heart. "No you're wrong. My love for you is stronger than just in my heart. My love for you takes up an entire part of me. Sue was right when she said you feel an invisible tether, mine's attached to you" I say and I kiss the place just above his heart. He pulls my head up from his chest and we kiss once more. "I love you, Rach" he says. "I love you too, Finn". Then we fall asleep, him with his arm around me and me with my head on his chest._

_A/N: The songs were Just A Kiss- Lady Antebellum and Can You Feel The Love Tonight?- Elton John. Thanks again to baileysue2 for the suggestion for this chapter and keep the suggestions coming guys- there's still 9 chapters left of this story!_

_Review? (and leave suggestions)_


	12. Summer Holiday

Chapter 12: Summer Holiday

A/N: Thanks to sarah marie val for the idea for this chapter. Also for baileysue2 the ending of this chapter is for you. As always keep the ideas coming- this is your story guy!

August 2013

_Finn's POV_

"_Rach honey are you ready to go?" I call into the bathroom. I hear no answer so I go in and find Rach vomiting into the toilet. I hold her hair back until she's done and I rub small circles on her back. "Are you alright honey, you've been sick a lot recently" I say. "I'm fine. Just a bug it'll go away. Now let's get on the road to Montauk!" she says changing the subject. Scarlett bounds into the room and says "Can we go now? I want to get to the beach!" she says happily. "Of course we can, now go get in the car princess" I say ruffling her hair. "Are you sure you're alright Rach?" I ask her. She nods and we walk out to the car together._

_Rachel's POV_

_We had arrived in Montauk and about time too! Scarlett had been bouncing off her seat the entire way there because she was so excited to go to the beach. No sooner had we opened the car door than Scarlett was grabbing Finn's hand down to the beach. I laugh and ran after them. Family summer holidays were going to be a blast!_

_Finn's POV_

"_So who's on for volleyball?" I ask Rach and Scarlett. "Yay, but how do you play volleyball?" Scarlett asks. Me and Rach laugh and Rach says "Don't worry sweetie, daddy will help you". We set up the net and I stand to help Scarlett play. "So how do you do this daddy?" she asks me. "Okay so mama's gonna throw the ball over the net, then you're going to hit it back. You make your hand into a fist and when the ball comes over the net you hit it back, okay" I say to her. "Okay daddy" she says. Rach hits the ball over the net. "Get ready Princess" I say to her. Scarlett runs up to the ball and hits it over the slightly lowered net. "I did it daddy, I hit the ball!" she yells whilst jumping up and down. I hug her "Yes you did princess" I say. After a while playing volleyball I say "Who's up for some swimming?" I ask. "ME!" Scarlett yells and she races me and Rach to the water. We spend the afternoon helping Scarlett with her swimming and having splash fights._

_Rachel's POV_

_After a long day of swimming, volleyball and football on the beach, Scarlett is tired so we carry her back to our rented cabin and put her to bed. "So what now hon?" I ask Finn after he comes back from putting Scarlett to bed. "How bout a walk on the beach?" he suggests. "Okay" I say and we go down to the beach. We walk hand in hand along the sea, just silently enjoying each other's company. _

_Finn brings out his guitar. "How about a little music to liven up the evening?" he asks. "Oh definitely" I say and he begins to sing._

_Finn:_

_Everybody keeps telling me I'm such a lucky man_

_Looking at you standing there, I know I am_

_Barefooted beauty with eyes that brown_

_The sunshine sure looks good on you, I swear_

_Rachel:_

_Oh I can't believe I finally found you, baby_

_Happy ever after, after all this time_

_Oh, there's gonna be some ups and downs_

_But with you to wrap my arms around, I'm fine_

_Both:_

_So baby, hold on tight, don't let go_

_Hold onto the love we're making_

_Cause baby, when the ground starts shaking_

_You gotta know when you've got a good thing_

_Finn:_

_You know you keep on bringing out the best in me_

_And I need you now even more than the air I breathe_

_Rachel:_

_You can make me laugh when I wanna cry_

_This will last forever I just know_

_Finn:_

_I know_

_Both:_

_So baby, hold on tight, don't let go_

_Hold onto the love we're making_

_Cause baby, when the ground starts shaking_

_You gotta know when you've got a good thing_

_Finn: _

_We got a good thing baby_

_Both:_

_Woah!_

_So hold on tight_

_And baby don't let go_

_Hold onto the love we're making_

_Cause baby, when the ground starts shaking_

_You gotta know_

_Oh you gotta know _

_You gotta know_

_You gotta know when you've got a good thing_

_Ooooooooooooo…..._

_We got a good thing baby_

_Woah, woah, woah, woah_

_We finish the song and sit against the water's edge, our feet in the water and Finn's arm around me. I lean over and kiss him. "We definitely have good thing" I say. "You bet" he says and kisses me again._

_Finn's POV_

_It was the next morning and Rach and I woke up on the beach together. "Rach, we have to get back otherwise Scarlett's gonna realise we were gone all night". I grab Rachel's hand and we run back to the cabin and quickly get into bed, trying to make it look as if we have been there all night. Soon after Scarlett comes in and starts bouncing on our bed. "Mama, daddy wake up, wake up". Rach and I both fake yawn, rub our eyes and get out of bed. "So what are we going to do today, mama and daddy?" Scarlett asks excitedly clapping her hands. "Mama has to run an errand so Daddy and Scarlett are going to drive out to Island Rock and go rock climbing". "Yay!" Scarlett says jumping up and down. She grabs my hand and I am pulled away to the car before I can ask Rach what it is she has to do._

_A little while later I am at Island Rock Climbing Centre with my very excited four year old. "2 climbing please. One adult and one child" I pay the man and Scarlett and I get into our harnesses. We start to climb and Scarlett is like a monkey, up to the top in no time at all. I take it a bit slower. "Come on, daddy hurry up!" she yells from the top. I speed up and soon I'm at the top. We come back down and Scarlett says "Wanna race daddy?" she asks. "You're on princess!" I yell. "3. 2. 1. Go!" I yell and we both start climbing. For a bit I'm ahead of Scarlett but that doesn't last long and she makes it to the top before me. "Yay! I beat you daddy!" she yells. I make it up the last bit of wall and ruffle her hair. "Well I would hope so princess, your daddy's 15 years old than you" I say. Scarlett laughs and says "Let's go again". So for an hour we climb all the walls before returning to the cabin._

_Rachel's POV_

_5 minutes. That's what I said. That's all I have to wait for. I hear the door open and Finn yelling "We're back". I don't answer I just stare at the thing I am holding in my hands and wait. Finn knocks on the bathroom door and yells "Are you in, Rach?". "Just a second". A few minutes later I look down and fling the door open holding my test in the air. "I'm pregnant" I say. Finn runs over and hugs me. "Are you sure?" he asks me. "Pretty sure, this one was my third test" I say. He kisses me. Scarlett taps the back of my legs. "Mama what's pregnant?" she asks. "I'm going to have your baby brother or sister" I tell her. "Yay!" Scarlett says and we have a family hug. This is the best holiday ever!_

_A/N: The song was You Got A Good Thing- Lady Antebellum. Thanks to sarah marie val for the idea for the chapter and I hope you liked the ending of this chapter baileysue2. Keep the suggestions coming- there's still 8 chapters left. _

_Review? (and leave suggestions)_


	13. Not The Only One

Chapter 13: Not the Only One

A/N: Thanks to baileysue2 for the idea for this chapter. As well as suggestions for chapter ideas, I will need ideas for names to call Finn and Rachel's baby- both boy and girl names (I haven't decided the sex yet) so leave those in your reviews too! On with the story!

August 2013

_Finn's POV_

"_Rach honey, everyone's here!" I yell into our room. "Ok coming!" she yells back. She comes out in a short black dress. "God I'm gonna miss this when I can no longer fit into it" I say. "You look sexy no matter what" I say. "Aww someone knows how to suck up" Rach says wagging her finger at me. I laugh and she kisses me. "Just kidding. Thank you honey you're sweet". I lean my head to one side. "Just part of my charm" I say and smile. Rach walks away and mutters when she thinks I can't hear her "or cocky". "I heard that" I say and run after her. I pin her down on the couch. "Okay, you really are charming now will you let me go" she says trying to hold up her hands in mock surrender. Instead of pinning her down again, I kiss her and the kiss turns into a fully fledged make out session. I hear a cough from behind. "Finn, my man would you mind removing your tongue from Berry's just long enough to tell us your news". Rach and I turn to see who said that. Puck. Obviously._

_Rachel's POV_

"_Oh shut up Noah, it's not like you haven't done it!" I yell at Puck when I get off the couch. "Calm it Berry, I'm sorry" he says holding his hands up. "So guys what was your news?" Quinn asks. Finn puts his arm around me and we are about to tell her but then Scarlett bounds into the room. "Mama, daddy have you told everyone about my little brother or sister yet?". Trust Scarlett to blab the secret first (I can't blame her, she was excited and little kids are like that). Finn grabs Scarlett and ruffles her hair. "That was supposed to be a secret, princess but don't worry it's out now". "I'm sorry I thought we were telling people now" Scarlett says looking sad. Finn hugs her. "We were. It's fine princess". She looks happy again and bounds off to play. "Is that true, you having a mini Hudson Rach?" Puck asks. "It's true" I say and I am suddenly crowded with a band of hugging New Directions. Tina however slips off into the bathroom. I whisper to Finn "I'm gonna go find Tina". He nods back and starts answering everyone's questions._

"_Tina" I call when entering the bathroom. I find her sitting under the sink, crying. "Tina what's wrong?" I ask and go sit next to her and put my arm around her. She blubbers a bit but after I pass her some toilet roll and she stops crying I finally find out what's wrong. "I'm really happy for you Rach honestly. But I'm pregnant too and I don't know what to do!" she blurts out and starts crying again. "Oh Tina. What are you gonna do?" I ask her. "I don't know. I saw how much it hurt Quinn to give Beth up but I don't see how I can keep it". "Well only you can make that choice" I say to her. "I know" she says and weeps. I'm at a loss of what to say so I figure out what to do. "We're gonna go into my room okay". Tina sniffles an "Ok" and we go into my room. "We're gonna sing ok. To help make you feel a little better. I know it's not gonna change anything but it might make you feel at least a little better". Tina wipes her eyes on the tissue I gave her and nods okay. I start the song._

_Rachel:_

_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time_

_I feel alive and the world is turning inside out, Yeah!_

_I'm floating around in ecstasy_

_So don't stop me now don't stop me_

_Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time_

_I pause the music and say "Come on Tina, join in. You can't possibly not be cheered up by Queen". I pull her up onto the bed and she smiles. I hit play and she sings. _

_Tina:_

_I'm a shooting star leaping through the skies_

_Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity_

_I'm a racing car passing by like Lady Godiva_

_I'm gonna go go go _

_There's no stopping me_

_Rachel:_

_I'm burning through the skies Yeah!_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Miss Fahrenheit_

_I'm travelling at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a supersonic woman of you_

_Both:_

_Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball don't stop me now_

_If you wanna have a good time just give me a call_

_Don't stop me now (Cause I'm having a good time)_

_Don't stop me now (Yes I'm having a good time)_

_I don't wanna stop at all_

_Tina:_

_I'm rocket ship on my way to Mars_

_On a collision course_

_I am a satellite I'm out of control_

_I'm a sex machine ready to reload_

_Like an atom bomb about to_

_Oh oh oh oh oh explode!_

_Rachel:_

_I'm burning through the skies Yeah!_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Miss Fahrenheit_

_I'm travelling at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a supersonic woman of you_

_Tina:_

_Don't stop me don't stop me don't stop me_

_Rachel:_

_Hey hey hey!_

_Tina:_

_Don't stop me don't stop me_

_Rachel:_

_Ooh Ooh Ooh (I like it)_

_Tina:_

_Don't stop me have a good time good time_

_Rachel:_

_Don't stop me don't stop me_

_Tina:_

_Ooh Ooh alright_

_Rachel:_

_I'm burning through the skies yeah_

_Two hundred degrees_

_That's why they call me Miss Fahrenheit_

_I'm travelling at the speed of light_

_I wanna make a supersonic woman of you_

_Both:_

_Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time_

_I'm having a ball don't stop me now_

_If you wanna have a good time_

_Just give me a call_

_Don't stop me now (Cause I'm having a good time)_

_Don't stop me (Yes I'm having a good time)_

_I don't want to stop at all_

_We finish the song and collapse down on the bed. "Do you feel better now?" I ask. "I still don't know what I'm gonna do but I feel better yeah thanks Rach, you're a great friend". Tina sits up and gives me a hug. "You'd do the same for me" I say. "Of course I would" she says._

_A/N: The song was Don't Stop Me Now- Queen. Again leave suggestions for next chapter and both boy and girl names for Tina and Rachel's kids. Once again thanks to baileysue2 for the idea for the chapter._

_Review?_


	14. Collision

Chapter 14: Collision

A/N: Thank you to everyone who has suggested baby names so far- keep the suggestions coming guys! Thanks to StBerry Lover24 for the idea for this chapter and the ending is for Zappy Shoes- hope you like it!

Late August 2013

_Finn's POV_

_It was late at night and I felt a kick from the other side of the bed. I flicked the bedside lamp on and rubbed my eyes. I look over at the alarm and see the time. "Rach its 2'o clock in the bloody morning" I say. "I know but I'm dying for nachos with extra hot chilli pepper sauce". I sigh knowing that I'll have to give in on this one- hormonal, pregnant Rachel is not one that I like! "Oh and can you turn the heating up on your way out, it's freezing in here". It was actually about 100 degrees in our apartment but who am I to argue with my highly hormonal pregnant wife?_

_Rachel's POV_

_I hate being pregnant! It's annoying being up one minute and down the next and having a strange appetite. Plus I hate this baby for making me eat meat- it's definitely Finn's child! I hear the door and race downstairs because it means my food is here! "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I yell and hug Finn. I grab my food and start eating. Nachos taste soooooooooo good!_

_Finn's POV_

"_Rach are you ready to go?" I call into our room as we are going shopping for baby stuff. I walk into find her pacing the room with the entire contents of her wardrobe on our bed. "What the….." I say and she collapses onto our bed crying. "Rach are you ok?" I ask her and she turns round and slaps me. "Ok I'm gonna take that as a no" I say and step away from her a bit. "Of course I'm not ok. I'm fat! Nothing fits me anymore!" She has gained some weight and there is a clearly noticeable bump now. "Honey, you're not fat you're pregnant. And you're darn beautiful". I sense I've done something wrong as she picks up one of her stilettos. Oh crap. "You're lying I know you are!". The heel flies through the air and hits my right eye. Shit, I'm gonna have an impressive bruise there. _

_Rachel's POV_

_After a long morning of shopping my ankles are swollen up and I am totally cranky. "Finny bear" I yell from my vantage point with my feet up in the living room. "Yes, Rach?" he asks clearly frightened as to what I'm going to ask him to do. "Could you fetch me some more nachos with extra hot chilli pepper sauce please?" I ask doing my puppy dog eyes. Finn audibly groans and I throw my cushion at him angry now. "Finn I swear if you don't get out there and get my nachos right now I'm gonna withhold sex!" I yell. He runs out the room and I laugh to myself. I love doing that!_

_Finn's POV_

_I have to stand in the horrendously long queue at the nacho place. Luckily throughout Rach's 3 months of pregnancy I had got to know the servers pretty well. "Finn, over here" Nico the server calls to me. "The usual" he says handing over the box of nachos. "Thank you, you are a lifesaver" I say and Nico laughs. "No probs Finn. Hope Rachel gets less crazy soon" he says. I laugh and say "Unlikely!"_

_Rachel's POV_

_After my lunchtime nachos I'm feeling much better especially since I bought clothes that actually fit me. "Finny, it's time to go pick Tina up for her doctor's appointment" I yell. "Ok" he says coming down the stairs. "Oh and can we stop for buttered, toffee popcorn on the way, I'm starving" I say. "You just ate you can't possibly be hungry again" he says. I give him my dagger "I am going to kill you" eyes. He quickly grabs the keys off the table and says "Stopping for buttered popcorn". I smile to myself at this. Maybe I do like this pregnancy thing after all!_

_Finn's POV_

_We picked up Tina for her appointment and as we are driving it starts to pour down with rain. "Finny my popcorn" Rach asks. Damn I'd forgotten about her bloody popcorn. "Yes I'll get it for you but we'll be a little late for your appointment if that's ok Tina?" I ask looking over at Tina. "Yeah, actually could you get me some salted popcorn, extra butter" she asks me. Double the pregnant women, double the cravings. Crap! Why did I offer to drive Tina to her appointment? That was a terrible idea. _

_Rachel's POV_

_I dig into my popcorn, spilling it over the seats but I don't care. Finn is annoyed that I'm mucking up his car but so is Tina and I know he won't yell cause I'll probably yell at him if he does. We arrive at the hospital and I go into the appointment room with Tina. We come out about 20 minutes later and everything is fine. It's chucking it down with rain when we're driving home and the car is sliding on the road. I see the first flash of lightning and my scream echoes through the car. "Finny this is not good" I say and he puts an arm on my shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll be fine" he says but then a second flash of lightning comes through the sky and I scream again. Finn is struggling to keep control of the car now, I can hear the skid of the tires on the slippery road. "Don't worry it's gonna be ok" Finn says but I can tell he's trying to reassure himself as well as me right now. Another flash of lightning comes and it's getting closer and closer now. My scream is just an endless non-stop scream now. We reach the top of a hill and something runs across the road in front of us. Finn lets go of the brake just as another flash of lightning hits. The car rolls down the hill and Finn is completely out of control. I yell "FINNY!" as we roll down the hill. The rolling seems to get faster and faster and then… CRASH! The sound of Finn's car hitting something is the last thing I hear and then…..nothing._

_A/N: Keep up with the suggestions of baby names. To Zappy Shoes I hope you enjoyed the ending of this chapter- I wrote it just for you. Thanks to StBerry Lover24 for the idea for this chapter. _

_Review? (and leave suggestions for baby names and the next chapter)_


	15. Aftermath

Chapter 15: Aftermath

A/N: Thanks go to sarah marie val for the idea for this chapter and to everyone who has suggested baby names so far- keep the names coming. Just a quick note I'll be going on holiday to France on Friday so I won't be updating for about a week and half after Friday- sorry guys!

_Previously:_

"_The sound of Finn's car hitting something was the last thing I heard and then… nothing"._

_Late August 2013_

_Rachel's POV_

_Beep. Beep. Beep. That is the first thing that I hear when I wake up in a strange, white room. And the first thing I do is scream "FINN!" when I realise where I am. There is a rush of people who run in to my room and then everything goes black again. When I wake up again there's Scarlett sitting by my bedside. "Honey, I'm so glad you're here. Where's Aunt Quinn?" I ask her. "Mama are you and the baby ok? I'm scared" she says. "I'm fine baby, now where's Aunt Quinn?" I ask her. "Aunty Quinn's coming in to see you but she said the doctor wanted to come in first". She turns to leave but I grab her and say "Please don't leave mama, mama needs you here Scarlett" I say. She comes and sits beside me on my bed and the doctor comes in. I grab his coat sleeve and pull him aound so his face is right next to mine. "LISTEN UP MATEY AND LISTEN GOOD. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HUSBAND FINN HUDSON. AND YOU WILL TELL ME BECAUSE OTHERWISE I WILL PUNCH YOU IN MY FACE WITH MY ONE GOOD ARM AND I AM HORMONAL AND PREGNANT SO IF YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW THEN I SWEAR I WILL PUNCH YOU". "Ok, Ok I'll tell you but I'd like to take a look at you first Mrs Hudson and the faster you agree to let me do that, the faster I can tell you about your husband and your friend who was brought in with you". I sigh and let the doctor examine me. "Is the baby ok?" I ask. "That is what I'm checking at the moment Mrs Hudson, now we're going to bring the ultrasound machine in to check on your baby". I sit up and expose my stomach. I feel my heart beating really hard- I hope that it's ok. "Well Ms Hudson, looks like you have yourself a fighter. We were worried last night that you were going to miscarry but it seems your baby is fine". I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "But you hit the dashboard with considerable force Ms Hudson. Your right arm is broken and we had to stitch up a head wound and some wounds in your forearms where pieces of your car's windscreen went in which we had to remove and stitch up. You're going to be left with considerable scars but you'll be ok". "So when can I go?" I ask sitting up eagerly. "We're going to keep you in for observation for another night but you should be ok". "And Finn?" I ask clutching Scarlett's hand nervously. "Yeah is daddy ok?" she asks. "Your husband is ok Mrs Hudson, he has a similar head wound to yours and some leg wounds also. He dislocated his shoulder quite badly but should be ok. We'll discharge you both tomorrow as you're both awake". "And Tina?" I ask. "Ah now Miss Cohen-Chang is another matter indeed. She hit the back of your seat with considerable force. Whilst she only has a broken foot there is a high chance that she is going to miscarry. And she as of yet hasn't woken up. I'm sorry Ms Hudson". I turn over on my bed with my head sunk into my pillow. It was so unfair. "GO!" I yell to the doctor and he scampers out the room pretty damn quick. I am comforted by my 4 year old daughter as I just lie there and cry for my friend._

_Finn's POV_

_I wake up to see a white light shining directly into my eyes. My head hurts when I sit up but this doesn't bother me as the only thing going through my mind is Rachel. I feel a sharp, shooting pain in my shoulder but I get up anyway and just stroll out of my room like nothing's happened to me- like me and Rach were never in a life threatening situation. "MR HUDSON where are you going?" a voice yells from behind me. Darn those interfering doctors, can a man not see his wife nowadays?. Instead of answering him I simply swing round, throw a punch to his nose and the doctor collapses on the floor. I then start to run, not really knowing where I'm going but luckily Quinn sees me from inside Rachel's room and pulls me inside. She pulls me into a tight hug which makes me wince slightly thanks to my bloody shoulder injury but I get through the pain. I look past her and see Rachel. I run over to her and kiss her. "Thank goodness you're alright" I say letting out the breath I'd been holding. "I'm fine. We both are" she says. Again I kiss her because I'm so happy. Scarlett not wanting to be left out jumps on Rachel's bed and hugs both of us. "Mama, daddy & baby are fine. That's very good". We laugh and I kiss her on the head. "You bet it's good princess". We stay as a family all afternoon and I know that I will not be leaving Rach's side anytime soon. _

_Later on another doctor comes in and we look up expectantly, hoping to hear good news about Tina and her baby. "I'm afraid I have bad news for you" the doctor says and Scarlett and I immediately each grab one of Rachel's hands. "Your friend Tina lost her baby. And I'm afraid if nothing changes we will have to turn off her life support. She hit her head with considerable force when you crashed and I'm afraid she's not responded as well as you did Mrs Hudson. Unless she makes a dramatic recovery in the next 24 hours she's not going to survive. Rach turns her head into my chest and I can feel her tears drip through my shirt. And I simply let her cry._

_1 week later- early September 2013_

_Rachel's POV_

_It had been a week since the accident. Just one week. I still remember when the doctors came in and told us._

_Flashback_

"_Mr Hudson, Mrs Hudson I'm afraid it's not good news. Miss Cohen-Chang has shown no signs of recovery and she's not responding to noxious stimuli. To put it simply Miss Cohen-Chang is brain dead and her parents have turned off the respirator. She's gone. I scream the place down and it takes two doctors and Finn to restrain me and give me the sedative. It's unfair. Me and my baby lived whilst Tina and her baby had to die"._

_End of flashback_

_And so now we were on our way to Tina's funeral where New Directions and Scarlett would be performing one last time in Tina's memory. It was far worse than my mom's funeral because I was so much closer to Tina and thanks to my pregnancy hormones I was positively bawling when we got to the funeral. We sat through Tina's parents and Mike's eulogy and then it was time for us to perform for Tina. I knew that it was up to me to make this last performance special as I felt Tina had given her and her baby's life so me and my baby could live. "We are the New Directions, the glee club Tina used to perform in and we would like to dedicate this song to Tina who was taken from us far too soon. This is for Tina"._

_Rachel:_

_I open my eyes_

_I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light _

_(These words give me flashbacks to the day I woke up in the hospital)_

_I can't remember how_

_I can't remember why_

_I'm lying here tonight_

_Finn:_

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

_Quinn:_

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Puck:_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_Mercedes:_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_Blaine:_

_I just wanna scream_

_Kurt:_

_How could this happen to me?_

_Rachel:_

_Everybody's screaming_

_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_

_I'm slipping off the edge_

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_I wanna start this over again_

_Finn:_

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't_

_Sam:_

_How could this happen to me?_

_I've made my mistakes_

_Joe:_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_Santana:_

_I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_Brittany:_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me?_

_Everyone:_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got nowhere to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_Finn and Rachel:_

_How could this happen to me?_

_We finish the song and I have tears streaming down my face. Finn holds me close and I lean into his chest. We all step down from the stage with the song True Colors playing (it was one of Tina's first solos) and we each put a rose on Tina's grave. We all exit the cemetery and I am a blubbering wreck. "Why? Why did this have to happen to her?" I ask through fits of tears. "Because she and her baby gave their lives to save you and our baby. So Rach you have to be strong. Tina would want you to get on with your life and raise a wonderful child. And that's what you're going to do" he says to me. I look over at Scarlett who is playing with Beth and I wipe my eyes. "You're right" I say and kiss him. _

_A/N: The song was Untitled (How Could This Happen To Me?) by Simple Plan. Thanks to sarah marie val for the idea for this chapter and keep the name suggestions for Rachel's baby. There's still another 5 chapters left of this story so keep the ideas for chapters coming._

_Review? (and leave suggestions for baby names and the next chapter)_


	16. Sadness and a Shower

Chapter 16: Sadness and a Shower

A/N: Yes I am finally back from France- it was nice but I'm glad I'm home- and it means you finally get the update I've made you wait so long for. Thanks to StBerry Lover24 for the idea for this chapter and to everyone for the name suggestions- keep them coming. This chapter will take place 2 months after the previous one so Rachel is now 5 months pregnant. Right I'll stop babbling- time to get on with the story.

October 2013

_Rachel's POV_

_In my dream I can see me and Finn getting into the car on the way back from the hospital. I scream to my real self not to get in the car because I know what's going to happen next. But I don't hear myself yell and we get in the car. I accidentally kick Finn in my sleep because I am struggling to stop the dream- I know what comes next. I feel the car start moving and I yell again but I can't be heard- probably the first time in my life that I haven't been heard. I see the flash of lightning and I yell again. I try to squeeze my eyes shut so I don't see anything but dreams don't seem to work like that. The skid of the tires seems twice as loud in my dream. When the car starts rolling down the hill I try to stop it but I can't. I see myself and Finn crash into the tree and I can see Tina crash into my chair. I can hear myself yelling Finn's name and I try to grab Tina to stop her from crashing into my seat but I can't. I scream her name as well and the sound of my scream makes me sit up. I yell Tina's name over and over again and I wake Finn up. "Honey she's not here and she's never going to be". I collapse into Finn's arms and I cry for the friend I'm never going to see again._

_Finn's POV_

_I'm worried about Rach. It's been 2 months since our accident and Tina's death and she's been having nightmares and been stressing and it's not good for the baby. I wake up and find that Rachel is gone. I'm sure I know where she's gone and I go out to find her at the cemetery. I stop outside our apartment and the car is parked on the street. I put a hand on the handle but I see the crash and I jerk my hand back. I run all the way to the cemetery- away from the car, away from my memories. I almost collapse when I reach the cemetery and I see Rach kneeling over a gravesite. She takes out a single red rose from behind her back and I go over and put a hand on her shoulder. "It could've been me Finn. Or you. That could be more or you lying in the ground there. Is it selfish of me to be glad that it's not me or you there? I miss Tina but I'm so thankful it's not you" I say in a rush. "You're not selfish. Or if you are I am too because the only thing I can think of when I see Tina's grave is how glad I am that you're not the one in the grave. It doesn't make us bad people, it's just human". She hugs me and I kiss her head. She then pulls away from me and starts pounding the ground angrily. I touch her shoulder. "Rach what's wrong?" I ask her. "This accident. It took so much from me and I was so busy being sad about Tina that I didn't realise how angry I was about this whole thing. I can't even look at a car now without running away or wanting to cry, let alone getting into one. I have nightmares every night. I feel guilty about Tina's death because we had a part in it. I am even more scared of lightning now than I was before and I'm scared of going to sleep because I don't want to have another nightmare about it" she says. I grab her hand and we run back to our place. I grab 2 sledgehammers out of my toolbox. I hand one to Rach and I take one. "What are we doing?" she asks. "Well be careful not to hurt the baby but we're going to smash in my car. It's a constant reminder of the pain of that night and we're going to destroy it and have it taken to the scrapheap". She stares at me for a few seconds and then shrugs. "Ok". We swing the hammers each hit making a large crashing noise. We do it over and over and over again until the engine of my car is dead never to be used again. Rach comes over and does something she hasn't done in two months- she smiles. And then she kisses me and says "thank you". And although I can tell she's still sad I think she's starting to get better._

_Rachel's POV_

_After the car was taken to the scrap heap I began to feel better. I was obviously still sad about Tina but I'd realised that she'd want me to start getting on with my life no matter how long it took to get back to completely normal- my nightmares still occurred but I felt less guilty. I walked back up to our apartment today and was greeted by the sound of "SURPRISE" and my friends and family popping out from behind the furniture. There was a beautiful pink cake for our baby girl (we had found out the sex a couple of weeks ago) and the apartment was covered in balloons and presents. "You did this?" I ask Finn, tears rolling down my cheeks (darn hormones). "Yes do you like it?" he asks me. "Like it? I love it". I lean over and kiss him. He pulls out a chair for me and sits me down and Scarlett comes and sits on my lap (a little difficult for her as my bump is in the way). Finn brings out his guitar. "This song is for you Scarlett and your future little sister from me" I say and sing._

_Finn:_

_I know a girl_

_She puts the color inside of my world_

_But she's just like a maze_

_Where all of the walls continually change_

_And I've done all I can_

_To stand her on the step with my heart in my hands_

_Now I'm starting to see_

_Maybe it's got nothing to do with me_

_Fathers, be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

_Oh, you see that skin?_

_It's the same she's been standing in_

_Since the day she saw him walking away_

_Now she's left_

_Cleaning up the mess he made_

_So fathers, be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

_Boys, you can break_

_You'll find out how much they can take_

_Boys will be strong _

_And boys soldier on_

_But boys would be gone without the warmth from_

_A woman's good, good heart_

_On behalf of every man_

_Looking out for every girl_

_You are the god and the weight of her world_

_So fathers, be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

_So fathers, be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

_So fathers, be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers, be good to your daughters too_

_I finish the song and Scarlett leaps off my lap. She hugs her dad's legs because she's too small to actually hug him. "I love you daddy" she says. He bends down and ruffles her hair. "I love you too munchkin". Scarlett then rushes off to play and I hug Finn. He puts his hand on my stomach and starts to talk to it. "Hey baby girl, I'm your daddy. I can't wait to meet you and I'm gonna love you just as much as I love your big sister. I bet you're gorgeous and you'll look like your mom". He feels a small foot against my hand. The baby kicked. "Hey did you feel that?" I ask Finn. "Yeah I did. Was it the first one?" he asks me. "Yeah it was" I say and a smile lights up across my face. "She kicked. Our baby kicked!" I yell and I kiss Finn. This suddenly feels much more real._

_A/N: The song was Daughters- John Mayer. Thanks to StBerry Lover24 for the idea for the chapter and keep the name suggestions coming for Rachel's baby girl. There are 4 more chapters left of this story so please keep the ideas coming!_

_Review? (and keep up with the suggestions for Rachel and Finn's baby girl and the next chapter). _


	17. Christmas At The Hudsons

Chapter 17: Christmas at The Hudsons

A/N: Thanks to StBerry Lover24 for the idea that inspired this chapter- the hummelberry is for you. Keep the name suggestions coming guys! This chapter takes place around Rachel's 7th month of pregnancy.

_25__th__ December 2013_

_Rachel's POV_

"_Mama, Uncle Kurt and Uncle Blaine are here!" my daughter yells from the living room. "Okay sweets I'm coming" I yell back from my room. I open the door to see Kurt and Blaine standing with their arms full of presents. "Merry Christmas Rach" Kurt and Blaine say but before they can hug me Scarlett runs into Kurt's arms. "Uncle Kurt, did you bring presents?" she asks, her face lighting up at seeing her uncles. "Yes we did. Hey Scarly why don't you go grab your dad whilst me and your uncle Blaine talk to your mom?" Kurt suggests whilst detaching Scarlett from his arms. "Okay" she says and jumps down to run and grab her dad. I laugh and hug Kurt and Blaine. We sit on the couch and talk (hoping that Finn keeps Scarlett occupied for long enough so that we can catch up). "So how've you been?" I ask Kurt and Blaine. "Well Kurt's been working hard at Tisch School of the Arts and I'm applying for NYADA for next semester- I originally applied for this semester but I got rejected so I'm applying again". "How about you Rach?". "Well I'm horny, uncomfortable and just about ready to kill Finn for doing this to me but I'm fine. I just can't wait for my baby girl to get here!" I say excitedly. "And I can't wait to take you shopping for clothes for your baby girl" I say. I can see Kurt and Blaine looking cautiously at each other. "What?" I ask looking from one to the other. "We were just wondering how you were doing after you know the whole thing with the car and Tina" Kurt says carefully. I don't know if it's my hormones or just the mention of cars but I start crying. I stand up quickly and it makes my head rush. "DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT THAT CAR OR TINA EVER. YOU HAVE ABSOLOUTLEY NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT HURTS!" I yell and run into the bathroom. I slam the door shut and fall on the floor crying. I hear Finn and Scarlett come out and ask if they can do anything. But they can't._

_Finn's POV_

_I pin Kurt up against the wall. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO STRESS OUT MY HORMONAL, GRIEVING WIFE?" he asks. "I'm sorry I didn't know asking her about Tina would make her so mad" Kurt says and I release him. "It's not your fault she does that with everyone. Could you just go apologise to her and then we can get on with Christmas?" I ask. Kurt nods and I collapse on the couch next to Blaine. "So it's been hard with Rachel then?" Blaine asks clearly concerned. "Yeah. We've had to work out new ways of getting around since neither of us can bear getting into cars. But Rachel's been completely torn up about Tina that she flies off the handle whenever she's mentioned, so it's not Kurt's fault" I say. "And are you ok?" Blaine asks me. "Yeah, other than the whole car thing and some nightmares I'm fine. But I'm really worried that Rach's stress might hurt the baby" I tell him. "Don't worry I'm sure she'll be fine once the baby gets here. She'll have something new to throw her energy into" he says. "There's something else. I'm worried I'm gonna be a bad dad" I say. "But you're a great dad to Scarlett" Blaine says. "Yeah but she was 3 when we got her back. I've never had a baby before" I say. "Don't worry man you're gonna be a great dad. If you can do so well with Scarlett after being practically strange to her a year ago then you'll be fine with your new daughter" he says. "Thanks man, that's helped a lot" I say. We then talk a bit about school and stuff whilst waiting for Kurt and Rachel to come out from the bathroom._

_Rachel's POV_

_I hear Kurt knocking on the door and I grudgingly let him in. "Rach I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to upset you" he says looking at my tear stained face. "It's ok, just please don't mention cars or Tina again. If you value our friendship you won't" I say forcefully. "Okay" he says and helps me up. I give him a hug. "Merry Christmas Kurt" I say. "Merry Christmas Rachel" he says and we make our way back into the living room. "Who's ready to open presents?" I ask (although it's really a rhetorical question). "ME!" Scarlett and Finn yell at the same time. I laugh because it's very obvious that Scarlett inherited Finn's love of Christmas (despite my many attempts to get her to celebrate Hanukah as well!). Scarlett leaps into her pile of presents and it quickly turns into a race between Scarlett and Finn between who can open their presents fastest- Scarlett wins because Finn leaves my present to him till last and open it slowly. He tears off the paper to reveal two tickets to a Mets Basketball game. "But you hate basketball?" he says inquiringly. "I know but you love basketball and so does Scarlett so I thought you and her could go to a game together whilst I shop with Blaine and Kurt" I say. He leans over and kisses me. "Thank you" he says and Scarlett thanks me as well. Kurt and Blaine then exchange gifts and Kurt has given Blaine a Christmas bowtie whilst Blaine gave Kurt designer clothes. It's finally my turn to open my presents. First Scarlett's which is a mug with Best Mom Ever on it. "Ahh thank you sweetie" I say and hug her. Next a joint present from Kurt and Blaine. I open it to find a onesie with "Mama's little star" on it. "Thank you" I say and thanks to my hormones I begin to cry. Finally it's Finn's gift. I open it to find a necklace with charms attached. There's a F charm and an S charm. "The S is for Scarlett, The F is for me. I thought when we decide on a name for our daughter you could put a charm for her on it". I lean over and kiss Finn. "Thank you this is the best present ever" I say._

_Finn's POV_

_I collapse on the couch after eating Christmas dinner. The snow was starting to come down heavily outside so Kurt and Blaine went home and it's just me and Rach (Scarlett fell asleep in Rach's arms she was so tired). Rach comes out from Scarlett's room and places some mistletoe above my head. "That means you have to kiss me you know" she says teasingly. "Oh I know!" I reply and I kiss her. "I have the perfect song for our Christmas, Finny. Get out your guitar" she says whilst undoing my shirt buttons. I quickly oblige and get out my guitar. She whispers the song into my ear and I begin to play. _

_Rachel:_

_I really can't stay_

_Finn:_

_Baby its cold outside_

_Rachel:_

_I've got to go away_

_Finn:_

_Baby its cold outside_

_Rachel:_

_This evening has been_

_Finn:_

_Was hoping you'd drop in_

_Rachel:_

_So very nice_

_Finn:_

_I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

_Rachel:_

_My mother will start to worry_

_Finn:_

_Beautiful what's the hurry?_

_Rachel:_

_My father will be pacing the floor_

_Finn:_

_Listen to the fireplace roar_

_Rachel:_

_So really I'd better scurry_

_Finn:_

_Beautiful please don't hurry_

_Rachel:_

_Well maybe just a half a drink more_

_Finn:_

_Put some records on while I pour_

_Rachel:_

_The neighbors might think_

_Finn:_

_Baby its bad out there_

_Rachel:_

_Say what's in this drink?_

_Finn:_

_No haps to be had out there_

_Rachel:_

_I wish I knew how_

_Finn:_

_Your eyes are like starlight now_

_Rachel:_

_To break the spell_

_Finn:_

_I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell_

_Rachel:_

_I ought to say no no no sir_

_Finn:_

_Mind if I move in closer?_

_Rachel:_

_At least I'm gonna say that I tried_

_Finn:_

_What's the sense of hurting my pride?_

_Rachel:_

_I really can't say_

_Finn:_

_Baby don't hold out_

_Babe but its cold outside_

_Rachel:_

_I simply must go_

_Finn:_

_But baby its cold outside_

_Rachel:_

_The answer is no_

_Finn:_

_But baby its cold outside_

_Rachel:_

_This welcome has been_

_Finn:_

_How lucky that you dropped in_

_Rachel:_

_So nice and warm_

_Finn:_

_Look out the window at that storm_

_Rachel:_

_My sister will be suspicious_

_Finn:_

_Gosh your lips look delicious_

_Rachel:_

_My brother will be there at the door_

_Finn:_

_Waves upon a tropical shore_

_Rachel:_

_My maiden man's mind is vicious_

_Finn:_

_Ooh your lips are delicious_

_Rachel:_

_But maybe just a cigarette more_

_Finn:_

_Never such a blizzard like this_

_Rachel:_

_I've got to get home_

_Finn: _

_But baby you'll freeze out there_

_Rachel:_

_Say lend me a coat?_

_Finn:_

_It's up to your knees out there_

_Rachel: _

_You've been really nice_

_Finn:_

_I'm thrilled when you touch my hair_

_Rachel:_

_But don't you see_

_Finn:_

_How can you do this thing to me?_

_Rachel: _

_There's bound to be talk tomorrow_

_Finn:_

_Think of my lifelong sorrow_

_Rachel:_

_At least it will be implied_

_Finn:_

_If you've got it hold your head high_

_Rachel:_

_I really can't stay_

_Finn:_

_Get over that hold out_

_Oo baby its cold outside_

_When we finish the song Rachel grabs my hand and pulls me into our room. Best Christmas Ever!_

_A/N: The song was Baby It's Cold Outside- the glee cast version. Thanks once again to StBerry Lover24 for the idea that inspired this chapter- hoped you liked the little bit of hummelberry- sorry there wasn't loads but this is a finchel story. Three more chapters of this story left so don't give up on me guys- keep the chapter suggestions coming! Also keep the name suggestions for Finn and Rachel's baby girl coming. _

_Review? (and leave suggestions of girl baby names and ideas for the next chapter)_


	18. It All Goes South

Chapter 18: It All Goes South

A/N: Thanks to sarah marie val for the idea for this chapter. Keep the name suggestions coming guys- Rachel's baby will make her appearance in the final chapter of this story- which is only 2 chapters away now! Rachel is in her final month of pregnancy and approaching her due date in this chapter. This chapter is based around Quinn and Rachel so there won't be Finn.

12th February 2014

_Rachel's POV_

_I hear the doorbell go and so I waddle to get it (yes waddle- I am currently 9 months pregnant and horrifically uncomfortable), but today I'm going shopping with Quinn- which means no more Finn hovering to make sure I'm ok (I mean I love him but there is such a thing as overprotectiveness!). "Quinn" I say whilst flinging open the door. I give her a hug and whisper in her ear "get me out of here" as I have been going stir crazy stuck in my apartment. She laughs and we leave the apartment ready for a fun day of shopping. Or so we think._

Quinn's POV

After we have looked round several shops and Rach has bought about half the baby stores in the mall we stop for lunch. "One pickle, cheese and ketchup sandwich please" Rachel asks the waiter and I laugh remembering what I was like when I was pregnant with Beth. The waiter brings us our lunch but I can't shake the feeling that we are being watched- it's like I can feel a pair of eyes on me but I don't know where they are or why they're watching me. I try to shake the feeling off but the eyes feel like they're getting closer. I look at Rach but she's still eating her sandwich like nothing's wrong. Maybe I'm just being paranoid and it really is nothing. But what if I'm right and someone really is watching us? I lean in and ask Rach. "Hey Rach, do you get the feeling we're being watched?" She puts her sandwich down and looks around. "No Quinn- you're just being paranoid. Don't worry we're fine" she says and goes back to eating her sandwich. I tell myself "you're wrong Quinn. Don't worry about it". As much as I try to tell myself everything's fine there's still a small voice that says "But what if you're right?". Oh I wish I'd listened to that voice!

_Rachel's POV_

_Ok so I may have lied to Quinn just a little bit. I can feel the eyes following us- it's not her imagination. But I thought if I lied to her the person who was following us would hear and go away. They didn't. We leave the café where we had lunch and walk back towards the bus station (I still can't go near or ride in cars after the accident). As we are walking I can feel the eyes watching me and I grab onto Quinn. "Quinn I lied. I feel like we're being watched" I say. Quinn grabs onto me as well and says "I thought I was going crazy for a moment there". We shuffle on the spot whilst holding onto each other's coats. "Okay on the count of three we run- well you run and I walk as fast as I possibly can ok?" I say to Quinn. "1. 2….." I am just about to say 3 when our stalker grabs Quinn around the waist, ties her hands behind her back and throws her into the back of the car. I scream "HELP ME MY BEST FRIEND'S JUST BEEN THROWN IN THE BACK OF A STRANGE GUY'S CAR". The mall's security guys come running but the stalker grabs me and ties my hand behind my back also. I quickly get into the back of the car before the creepy stalker man can throw me and hurt my daughter. Crap! I am in the back of a car with a creepy man. I scream loudly as memories of the last time I was in a car came back. I feel something large and hard hit my head and I black out._

Quinn's POV

Shit! I knew we were being followed and now we're in the back of some creepy stalker's car and Rachel is unconscious. I fumble in my pocket for my phone and press Rachel and Finn's home number in. How can he not be in at a time like this?! I guess we're stuck in this creepy man's car then. Rach wakes up and I can tell she's trying to stop herself from screaming from the way her eyes shift around the car. At this point I am also trying to stop myself from screaming. We pull up outside an old rundown warehouse and the creepy man shoves us inside. Time to find out who this creepy sucker is.

_Rachel's POV_

_My eyes adjust themselves to the light after my brief blackout period but I'm still dizzy and disorientated. I vomit as a release. I look around to see an old, dusty warehouse, Quinn and our creepy stalker who is…Jacob Ben Isreal and he's holding- shit! He's holding a gun. "YOU!" I yell surprised as I always thought that he liked me. "Yeah, beautiful amazing Rachel. And I'll let you and your pretty friend go. If you let me sleep with you both" he says running his hands through his creepy Jewfro. "So who's first?" he asks looking at me and Quinn. Neither of us answer him so he grabs me, pushes me against the wall and points the gun against my shoulder. He tries to kiss me but I push him away and the push jerks his finger against the trigger. BANG! I hear the shot before I feel the blinding pain of the bullet in my shoulder. "You don't want me?" Jacob asks looking genuinely shocked although I have no idea why. I bite my lip because the pain from my shoulder is so bad but I get the words out. "No you're creepy, I'm married to Finn and you kidnapped me so I would never want you" I say. He points the gun towards my stomach and says "Well if you don't want me then I will make sure you never get anything you want ever again". I can see his finger pulling against the trigger. My hand folds protectively over my stomach and I close my eyes and wait to feel the blinding pain of the shot. It doesn't come. I open my eyes and see Jacob fumbling with the gun. It must have jammed. I look over at Quinn and motion towards the door but before she can start to move Jacob fixes the gun. I see his finger pulling the trigger and I hear Quinn yell "Rachel!" I see her dive in front of me and BANG! The bullet hits her and I see my friend crumple in front of me. "YOU JACKASS!" I yell. Jacob runs out of the warehouse leaving me holding Quinn's broken body with my good arm. I grab Quinn's phone from her pocket. "911 I need an ambulance. My friend and I have been shot"._

_A/N: Keep the name suggestions coming and thanks once again to sarah marie val for the idea for this chapter. Zappy Shoes- I added the ending bit just for you- hope you liked it._

_Review? (and leave suggestions for baby girl names and the next chapter)_


	19. After the shooting

Chapter 19: After the Shooting

A/N: For once I actually came up with the idea for this chapter myself! This story is almost at its end- only one more chapter left after this one, so I have a poll up on my profile to decide what story to write next so please vote on it- the quicker I get a majority, the faster I can write the story. Also if I get any medical details wrong I'm sorry, I'm not a doctor.

_Previously:_

"_My friend and I have been shot"_

_13__th__ February 2014_

_Rachel's POV_

"_Rachel?" I hear someone ask my name as I groggily blink and come round. "FINNY" I yell and hug him with my good arm. He hugs me back but I can see the worried look in his eyes. "Honey I'm fine honestly, it's just a shoulder injury" I say to reassure him. "I know Rach but next time call okay? I don't want you getting shot by any other creep again". "Okay I will. Can I see Scarlett?" I ask assuming he's brought her. "Of course" he says and our four year old daughter comes bombing into my room. She flings her arms round my neck and says "Mama, I'm so glad you're ok. Daddy said a bad man shot you and Auntie Quinn". "Yes but I'm fine now sweets" I say and hug her. A knock on the door interrupts our little family moment. "Ms Hudson I am Dr Jameson, your doctor. You were shot in your right shoulder. The bullet cut through the bone and broke your shoulder blade. It then stuck between the gaps in your shoulder blade so we knocked you out and removed the bullet and stitched your shoulder up. You'll be left with a scar but you'll be ok" the doctor says. "So when can I go home?" I ask the doctor. "Ms Hudson it would not be wise for you to go home when you are so pregnant. The weather reports say that a snowstorm is going to hit tonight and you would be better off here in case you go into labour". "I want to go home, Finn will look after me" I say using my best pleading eyes. "Fine I'll discharge you but you come back in if you experience contractions". I nod happily and the doctor turns to walk away but then I remember Quinn. "Doctor my friend who was brought in with me. Is she ok?" I ask. "Miss Fabray will be fine. The bullet lodged in her ribcage but we operated and removed it and then strapped up her broken ribs. However one of her lungs collapsed" the doctor said. "How serious is it?" I ask. "Luckily for Ms Fabray we administered treatment quickly and she's going to be fine. She's in room 302 if you want to see her" he says. "Thank you" I say and the doctor leaves the room._

_Finn's POV_

_After they discharge Rachel she rushes off. I take Scarlett and find her in Quinn's room. "Hey Rach, it's time to go" I say as I tap her on the shoulder. "Yeah I know but first I have to ask Quinn something" she says. She whispers it to me and I nod in agreement. "We'd like you to be our daughter's godmother if you don't mind" she says. "Are you kidding? I'd love to" Quinn says. "It's the least we could do. You saved Rachel and our daughter's lives" I say. Quinn blushes and hugs Rachel once more before we turn to leave. "Call me when you get out of here. We can go out and celebrate" Rachel says. "Of course" Quinn says and we leave the hospital. _

"_What happened to Jacob?" Rachel asks me as we are on the subway on the way home. "The cops arrested him as he was running away from the warehouse where he took you guys. You're going have to testify at his trial though Rach" I say trying to prepare her for the worst. "I know" she says and settles her hand in mine as we sit in comfortable silence._

_Rachel's POV_

_The snow starts to fall as soon as we get home. Seems like Dr Jameson was right about it snowing. "Mama, snow! Can we go outside and play? And you too Daddy?" Scarlett asks as soon as she sees the snow outside. She does her pleading eyes thing and she knows we can't say no to the eyes. "Ok honey. Daddy and I will play". She drags me and Finn out into the snow and starts throwing snowballs. Finn hands me a snowball and soon a full on snowball fight breaks out between us. After an hour or so of snowball fighting we go back into the house and Scarlett conks out. Finn takes her to bed and then we curl up together on the sofa. _

_When I wake up I look outside and see the snow level. "FINNY!" I yell trying to wake him up. But he just snores louder. Drat! I think and go and grab the washing up bowl from the kitchen. I fill it with cold water and tip it over Finn. He wakes up screaming until he realises it was me who poured water on him. "Jeesh Rach, can't a man sleep round here?" he asks. I laugh at his wet, dripping clothes and the indignant look on his face. "Sorry honey" I say. I then feel a sharp, shooting pain in my side. CRAP. I try to ignore it but then I feel the wetness between my legs. "Rach did you just pee yourself?" Finn asks me. "NO I'M IN LABOUR YOU ASS!" I yell at him and slap his face. "Okay, so we just need to get you to the hospital" he says. I pull the curtains back and point outside. "THERE'S BEEN A FUCKING SNOWSTORM FINN. WE'RE NEVER GONNA GET OUT OF HERE" I say. "It looks like I'm gonna have our baby here" I say and Finn's mouth gapes open._

_A/N: So only one chapter left! You will meet Baby Hudson next chapter- so keep the name suggestions coming. _

_Review?_

_NEXT TIME: Rachel and Finn's new daughter will make her first appearance._


	20. Born in a snowstorm

Chapter 20: Born in a snowstorm

A/N: So this is the last chapter of this story. Once again I have a poll on my profile page to decide what story to write next and the quicker I get a majority the quicker I can write.

_Previously:_

"_It looks like I'm gonna have our baby here"_

_14__th__ February 2014 (their daughter was born after midnight)_

_Finn's POV_

_When I finally retrieve my mouth from the floor I am in a complete panic and start pacing. "You can't have our baby here! I am in no way qualified to deliver a baby!" I yell. "Yeah well you wouldn't have been my first choice either but there's no way we're getting out of here in this weather and no one can get in so some way or another you're going to have to help me deliver our daughter!". "Okay I'm gonna ring my mom she probably knows more about this stuff than me". Rach nods through a grimace and I run to get the phone. As soon as my mom picks up I start talking really fast. "Whoa slow down Finn. I couldn't understand a word you just said" she says. "Mom, Rachel's gone into labour in the middle of a snowstorm. There's no way anyone can get to us and we can't get anywhere so basically I have to help her give birth here" I say. "Okay Finn I will help you. This is what you need to do" she says and I listen carefully._

_Rachel's POV  
"FINN!" I yell loudly and he comes rushing downstairs his arms full of towels. "Okay Rach how far apart your contractions?" Finn asks me. "About 7-8 minutes" I say wincing as another one hits. "I'm going to take you into our bedroom and I'm gonna help you through this okay" he says to me. I have no choice but to nod and hope for the best (however inside my head a voice is screaming "there is no way you can let your husband deliver your baby). "It hurts Finny" I wail into his ear and clench his hand. "I know sweetie. I know" he says. A few minutes later I am settled in our bed with only Finn to help me give birth. This is not gonna be fun!_

_Finn's POV_

_Okay if I thought pregnant women were bad women in labour are a whole new scale of bad. Every 5 seconds Rach is asking for something new and by now my ears have a permanent ring from her screaming. I'm surprised she hasn't woken Scarlett up. "FINN GET BACK IN HERE NOW!" she yells. "What's wrong honey?" I ask seriously hoping that there's nothing too serious. "I need some iced water. I'm really thirsty" she says. I rush out to get it for her if only just to get out of the room of wailing. If we have another baby I seriously hope he or she is not born in a snowstorm._

_Rachel's POV_

_I have been in labour for 6 hours now and man it hurts! If someone told me that I was going to give birth in the middle of a snowstorm at home with only my husband and no medically qualified staff there I would have laughed. "FINN GET IN HERE NOW!" I yell as I feel yet another contraction coming on. I grab his hand and squeeze it really tight and then loosen my grip on his hand as the contraction lessens. "Finny the contractions are getting closer together. I think I'm gonna have to push now". I can see his face about to turn green but he tries to cover it up. "Okay Rach we're gonna do this together" he says and I nod. He puts his arm around my back and I begin to push. "Rach I think you need to push harder" he says as he puts a wet flannel on my forehead. I give him my dagger eyes look and he quickly shuts up. I let go of his hand and he goes and stands at the end of the bed. I push again and he says "Well done Rach I can see her head. Now you just need to push a bit harder ok" he says and hands me some iced water again. I take a sip and then push harder this time. "Well done Rach just keep pushing". I keep pushing for a couple of minutes and then I feel my daughter's body slide out of my own. Finn cuts the cord with a pair of scissors and bathes and wraps up our daughter. Then he hands her to me and kisses me. "We have a daughter. You did great Rach" he says to me. "So did you Finn" I say to him. I check Finn's watch. 5:04. "Hey our daughter's birthday is on Valentines Day" I say laughing. Finn laughs along with me and then says "Do you think Scarlett would like to meet her little sister?" he asks. I nod and watch as he leaves the room. I look down at the little pink bundle in my arms and I can't believe she's mine._

_Finn's POV_

_I knock carefully on the door of my daughter's room and when I open it she is sitting up in bed. "What was all that noise? I couldn't get to sleep" Scarlett says rubbing her eyes. "Sorry about that princess. Would you like to meet your little sister?" I ask her. Scarlett leaps out of bed and says "She's here!" and runs out into her mother's room. Scarlett goes and sits next to Rach. "Can I hold her mama?" she asks and Rach carefully props Scarlett up against her before cradling her baby sister in her arms. I come round Rachel's other side and put my arm around her. "Mama she's really tiny" Scarlett says as if that surprises her. "Yeah but she'll get big just like you princess" I say ruffling Scarlett's hair. "What's her name?" Scarlett asks and I look over at Rach as we haven't really talked that much about names._

_Rach looks up and smiles at me. "Her name is Christina Quinn Hudson"._

_A/N: So there you have it, the last chapter. Big thanks go to StBerry Lover24 who helped me with ideas for the majority of the chapters for this story. Thanks also go to sarah marie val and baileysue2 for their great contributions to this story. Don't forget to vote on the poll for what story I should write next (one of the options is a sequel to this story) and thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. For the name I have to thank ZappyShoes who suggested a sentimental name._


End file.
